


[我的英雄学院]完美无缺

by Chaki_Rinno



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaki_Rinno/pseuds/Chaki_Rinno
Summary: 我的英雄学院综暗杀教室轰焦冻×边里茜Todoroki Shouto × Hotori Akane『阅读指南』1. 女主苏 很苏 超级苏 长相美 家境好 体术很强（因为在E班受过训练）个性很强（请勿追究个性原理）成绩很好（杀老师教的学生能不好吗）2. 全文走第一人称3. 文章走正剧路线 也许会写到第五季的剧情4. ooc有 严重请务必提出5. 为爱发电 自娱自乐 坑品无保障 不定期更新6. 撞梗致歉
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. 入学的时间

开学季是在樱花飘扬的四月。

整齐排列在道路两旁的樱花树、满地的樱花瓣、空中甜腻的樱花香味……这些似乎都是开学季一定会看见的场景。

但今天似乎比往年的春天还漂亮。天空又蓝又清澈，白云以缓慢的速度在空中漂浮。

口袋里的手机时不时震动着，提醒我有好几条信息发过来了。我稍微放慢步伐，拿出手机查询信息。

「赤羽业：  
入学第一天加油哦。芥末或者辣椒酱带了吗？」

「茅野枫：  
虽然听说雄英很辛苦，但是如果是茜的话一定没问题的！加油！」

「潮田渚：  
茜，第一天加油！」

然后就是班级群里的信息，大家都在互相发着祝福。看着大家的信息，不知不觉，我嘴角上扬的弧度又大了不少。回复完他们的信息后，我停下了脚步，抬头看向高大的雄英大门。

“哦——真不愧是雄英，比椚丘大了好多。”

我走进校园，一边观望着四周，一边往自己的课室走去。虽然入学考试的时候已经参观过一遍了，但是雄英气派的建筑物总是让我忍不住多看几眼。

或许是因为来得还算早的关系，周围只有几个学生，而且看上去都是学长。只有走在离我两米远的那个红白头发的少年看起来是一年级。

我站在一年A班的门前感叹了一下门的高大。正如我所料，那个红白发的少年也是一年级的学生，因为他现在就站在我的后面。没想到我们竟然那么巧，刚好是同班同学。

我回过头，颔首表示打招呼，“你好，我是边里茜。请多多指教。”

“轰焦冻，多多指教。”名为轰焦冻的少年颇为有礼地向我点头示意，举止间都让人感觉他大概是个有钱人家的少爷，还带着一种疏远和冷漠感。

我拉开门，一个戴着眼镜的少年从自己的位置站起来，冲到我们的面前，开始他自己的自我介绍，“早上好！我是毕业于私立聪明中学的饭田天哉！以后还请多多指教！”

我小小愣了一下，因为他的声音听起来实在有点像五英杰的榊原莲。但或许是我自己的错觉。

我还在思考着要不要像他一样介绍自己的初中时，站在我后面的轰焦冻不知何时已经走到我旁边，和饭田天哉打了一个和刚刚基本一致的招呼后选了最后第二排第三个位置坐下。

既然轰焦冻同学都没有报上自己的初中那我大概也不需要吧。我这样想着，也和饭田天哉打了一个简单的招呼，坐到最后一排的唯一一个位置。

我们班有二十一个人，是单数。所以最后一排只有一个位置，就在轰焦冻的座位的后左边。

班级只有我们三个人早到学校。过于安静的气氛让我有些不习惯。毕竟三年E班每天早上总是会闹哄哄地谈论暗*杀技巧。

我索性拿出了杀老师自制的意见簿开始阅读，上面有写关于入学第一天的事项。尽管有些啰嗦，但是这位老师的建议从来没有出错过。

原本我打算昨天晚上就读完关于入学第一天的内容，但是实在是太多了，只好带来学校阅读。尽管我不是那么乐意。重量并不是问题，我可以用个性搬动它，但重点在于我不希望这本书受到损坏，毕竟全世界只有一本，是独立无二的纪念。

「茜同学，入学试只考了第四名呢。你没有认真考吧？这可不行！刀就要磨到最锋利！不要想着什么不想引人注目的事了。」

啊，果然瞒不过他。

「为师猜想，茜同学你一定选了最后一排的位置，而且原因是为了方便开小差吧！这可不行！」

为什么他连这个都猜到了啊。莫名好气。

「为师整理了对你班主任的猜测和应对方式，其中最有可能的相泽消太老师，接下来请翻到第345页！」

我翻到345页，看了一遍对相泽消太还有其他老师的介绍，不禁感叹我们老师究竟有多细心。而且细心到有点烦人的程度。究竟为什么要把对方的三围也记录下来啊。

而且明明我们E班的学生和这些英雄交情不少，到底为什么要写那么多介绍。

「相泽老师第一天绝对不会让你们参加入学典礼的。雄英是自由度很高的学校，对老师亦是如此。为师猜测了好几种他可能会采取的行动，最有可能是测试你们对个性的掌握。接下来翻到第437页！其他的可能性我写在第451页了！」

我正准备翻页的手在听到信息提示音后停顿了一下，选择先回复信息。

「赤羽业：

图片.jpg

那只章鱼在意见簿上说让我不要把芥末塞进学秀的鼻孔，怎么办呢——我已经塞了。但是是学秀自己和我比赛输了的哦。

话说他到底猜到了多少东西啊。」

我噗嗤一声，随后意识到自己是在新学校，只好硬生生把笑意吞回喉咙。看来赤羽业是和我一样把意见簿带到学校读了，然后刚恶作剧完浅野学秀就看到上面写了这些话吧。随后我也把自己的意见簿拍给赤羽业看。

「彼此彼此。他也猜中我很多东西。」

我把手机放下，刚刚看到手机上的时间显示还有十五分钟左右就要上课了。班上的同学在我看意见簿看得入神的时候也越来越多，气氛也没有我刚来时那么安静。或许是因为考上雄英这么一所优秀的学校，大家脸上都明显地写着兴奋。我前面坐了一位女生，单看背影猜测大概是个美少女。

但是时间快要不够了，我打算先看完这几页才去和她打招呼。

「总结！只要茜同学认真应付的话就绝对不会被退学。如果真的因为这种原因被退学，为师会生气的哦！」

我轻笑着把书本合上，并放进我的书包里。刚好前面的少女也转过身和我打招呼。我的猜测并没有错，她有着非常精致的五官，确确实实是个美少女。

“你好，我是八百万百，可以叫我百。”

“我是边里茜，称呼随意就好。”

“这样的话我可以叫你小茜吗？”八百万百对我露出了一个亲切的笑容。

我回笑，点点头。反正我原本就对称呼没有太多执念。

“那么，小茜以后请多多指教。”

“好，也请你多多指教，百。”

我们两个女生刚打完招呼，门口的骚动让我们同时望过去。一个绿发的少年和一个栗发的可爱少女站在门口，似乎在聊天？饭田天哉也在旁边不知道说着些什么。

“想玩过家家的话就去别的地方。”

一个陌生的声音从门口传来，声量不大但是却让全班慢慢安静了下来。最主要的原因其实是说话的那个人裹着黄色睡袋的男人侧躺在门口。

“这里可是英雄科。”他拉开自己睡袋的拉链，让自己拿着袋装牛奶的手可以伸出去。他用力地吸了一口牛奶，站起身从睡袋里走出来，无视班上同学目瞪口呆的表情。

大家终于看清那人的面庞——乱糟糟的头发、没有剃的胡子、憔悴的脸色让大家一致怀疑这是哪里来的颓废大叔。

我一只手托着腮，脸上挂着饶有兴致的笑容看着这场闹剧。

“好，用了8秒终于安静下来了。时间很有限，你们都缺乏合理性。”他的声音依旧没有一点起伏，“我是你们的班主任相泽消太，多多指教。”

不等全部人惊讶，他从自己的睡袋里拿出一套运动服，“别浪费时间了，都穿好运动服到操场集合。”

大家虽然搞不清楚他要做什么，但还是乖乖地去更衣室换上运动服，跟着相泽的脚步到操场。

我笑吟吟地走到相泽消太旁边，“又见面了呢，相泽老师。”

他的目光往我身上撇了一眼，随后又看向前方，“看不出你还会想当英雄。”

“我也看不出原来您真的是老师。”我低声笑了一下。不过如果现在告诉他我来雄英只是因为离家近绝对会被开除的吧。但英雄我确实是想当的，只是对雄英没有太大的执念。

“不过你似乎不惊讶我是你们班主任。”

“那个是因为那只章鱼猜中了，他有写在意见簿给我。”

“啊，他吗。”相泽消太停顿了许久，泛着红丝的眼睛盯着我看，“你会把那些事情告诉他们吗？”

我知道他说的他们是指A班的同学。我打趣地举起双手做了一个投降状，“别那么看着我啦，不会说的。”

“不，我不是那个意思。你有权利让他们知道真相，如果你想说的话……”

“我不会说的。”我打断了相泽消太的话，但是随后又补充道，“除非——”

除非我很喜欢这个班。

我向来不是一个合群的人，从来就没有班级荣誉感这种东西，小学开始一直是如此。初中到了椚丘这种情况就更加严重了，那里的学生眼里只有学习。

不过改变了我的想法的人是杀老师，还有E班的大家。

我打住了接下来要说的话，摆了摆手和他说没什么。相泽消太也不是好奇心多重的人，多看了我一眼后又把移回前方。

谈话的期间我们已经走到了操场，我退后几步和全部人站在一起。在相泽消太说完现在要进行个性掌握测试后，全班几乎是同时喊了出来。

“入学典礼呢？！校园参观呢？！”刚刚在门口和绿发少年聊天的栗色头发的可爱少女一脸震惊地问道。

相泽消太背对着我们，回答道，“立志要成为英雄的话，可没有时间去参与那种悠哉的活动。雄英的一大卖点在于自由的校风，而这一点也同样适用于教师。”

刚刚发出质疑的学生都安静了下来，脸上的表情有点沉重，看起来是终于意识到自己现在所在的学校究竟有多么严格了。

不过看上去似乎也有意外。我不动声色地抬眼望向我旁边的轰焦冻。他的表情依旧很平淡，从我早上看到他到现在，他的表情好像没有太多起伏。

相泽消太报了八个初中就有的不能使用个性的体能测试项目后，我开始回忆我们初中是否有做过这种体能测试。后来才想起初一初二的时候似乎有，但是初三我们班的体能测试已经变为各种暗*杀技巧和体术了，所以我才没能马上想起来。

“实技测试取得第一名的是爆豪对吗？”相泽消太把目光放向站在我前面的奶金发色的少年，“初中时垒球能扔多少米？”

姓氏为爆豪——暂且不知道名字的少年虽然看起来脾气不太好，但还是老老实实地回答，“67米。”

他刚开口说完话我就惊呆了，怎么回事？这声音也太像业了吧？虽然有点不一样，但是还是很像狂野般的赤羽业！我稍微想象了一下赤羽业遇上这位爆豪的样子忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。而这样做的结果就是全部人都把目光看向了我，尤其是那位爆豪同学。

“哈？！你笑什么啊白发女！”看来他是误以为我在笑他扔了67米的事情。不过，白发女？我捏了一小撮自己白色的头发。真是够直观的绰号啊。

“抱歉，我不是在笑你。”我向他道歉，他不满地嘁了一声又把头转回去了。

相泽消太无视了刚刚的闹剧，“那么，爆豪你用上个性再丢一次。”

他站到投掷的圈内，稍微活动了一下筋骨，“那么…”做好了标准的投掷姿势踏出一步，把垒球狠狠地丢到空中，而且还大喊了一句“去死吧”。

最终成绩是705.2米，成功让刚刚安静的同学们再次沸腾起来。我站的位置属于中间，他们一下安静一下大喊让我的耳膜有点受不了。

相泽消太在听到有同学说好像很有趣后彻底变了脸色，“好像很有趣…吗。用来成长为英雄的这三年，你们都打算抱着这样的心态度过吗？”

我看见相泽消太扬起了他一如既往恶劣的笑容就知道他大概又要说出什么震惊所有人的发言了。

“那我就将八个项目总成绩最后一名的学生认定为毫无潜力作开除处理吧。”

果不其然。我无奈地笑了笑，捂着耳朵以免让这些同学把我的耳膜喊破。

“要把学生怎么样是我们老师的自由。”相泽消太一只手撩起自己的额发，“欢迎你们，这里就是雄英高中英雄科。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章的信息指的是Line，一个日本人常用的社交软件
> 
> 女主的个性过后会说的！
> 
> 玩了一点声优梗哈哈哈哈  
> 饭田天哉&榊原莲（擅长国文的五英杰）=石川界人  
> 爆豪胜己&赤羽业=冈本信彦


	2. 对战训练的时间（上）

今天我选择比昨天迟二十分钟到学校，反正太早到学校也是挺闷的。于是我索性就在家里看那本意见簿。虽然大多数都是什么“如果在班上看见一对情侣该怎么安慰自己”“如何交到朋友”这种无意义的内容。但是昨天的个性掌握测验杀老师确实帮了我很多。

我刚拉开班级的门，一个男生便冲了上来，“哟，早上好！你的个性真的好强啊！昨天的那个水柱真的帅呆了！”

我回想着昨天的自我介绍环节，得知眼前的少年是切岛锐儿郎，颔首回应他，“早上好，切岛同学。还有谢谢，你的个性也很强。是硬化吧？”

昨天的个性掌握测试，我采纳了杀老师在意见簿说的意见在50米跑和垒球投掷时使用水的能力，以至于班上的全部同学都以为我的个性是水。其他的项目我没有特意去使用个性，我只是靠了自己的体能。但成绩不差，毕竟我受过来自防卫省的乌间惟臣一年的训练啊。

顺带一提，综合排名我拿了第三。第一是八百万百，第二是轰焦冻，最后一名则是绿谷出久。但是他并没有被开除。按相泽消太的原话就是，“这是合理性的虚伪”。但以他的性格，根本只是在最后感觉到了绿谷出久身上的可能性才没有开除他吧，真是意外地温柔。

“诶？你竟然记得吗？”切岛锐儿郎有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“不过比起你的个性还是逊多了。”

“没有这种事哦。”我扬起一个微笑，“好好练习的话以后应该能挡下子*弹吧，不是超酷吗？”

切岛锐儿郎似乎是被我说服了，和我道了一个意义不明的谢后就回到位置了。

*

上午的课程是必修科目，英语之类的普通科目。负责教导我们英文的是声音英雄—布雷森特·麦克。平日里在电视上大展身手的英雄现在却一本正经地拿着课本问我们，“那么下列英文句子中有错误的是？”

反差太大以至于大家都提不起兴致，在心里默默吐槽太普通了。

我用手捂着嘴悄悄打了个哈欠。高一和高二的课程我在初三时就已经和赤羽业一起学过了，高三也接触了基础。所以我现在感到无聊也是无可厚非。

反倒是坐在我前面的八百万百和绿谷出久一直举手回答问题。看起来他们两个的成绩都很好。尤其是八百万百，基本全部回答正确。

中午可以在大食堂用低价享用到一流的料理。说到这里，我不得赞叹一下雄英英雄阵容的豪华程度。我看着把咖喱饭递给我的Lunch Rush陷入了沉默。雄英竟然连厨师都请了英雄。会不会连帮忙打扫的员工也是英雄？

“边里同学！”

我拿着咖喱饭寻找着位置的时候突然听到有人叫了我的名字。我转过头发现是丽日御茶子在和我挥手。

我走到她旁边，发现和她一起吃饭的还有饭田天哉和绿谷出久。我点头打招呼，“中午好，丽日同学、绿谷同学还有饭田同学。”

“边里同学要不要一起？”丽日御茶子指了指绿谷出久旁边的空位。

“可以吗？”我看向饭田天哉和绿谷出久，担心他们和不熟的人吃饭会感到不自在。

“当然！”绿谷出久用力地点点头，我也没再推脱，说了声谢谢就坐在他旁边了。

然后我们四个人就开始聊起了天，从昨天的个性掌握测试聊到自己的个性再到喜欢的英雄，结果最后就变成他们一直在说欧尔麦特的事情了。

看着滔滔不绝的三人我不禁感叹欧尔麦特对世人的影响力。

接着，下午的课程终于到了，从早上开始就一直听见大家在谈论的英雄基础课。

这是因为……

“我——！”我望向门口，门突然被用力地打开，一阵疾风吹向我们，一个健硕的男人撑着门的两侧，脸上挂着他标志性的笑容，大声喊道，“很普通地从门来了！”

同学们的惊叹声此起彼伏。我依稀还听见有人在讨论欧尔麦特身上的战斗服是什么美漫白银时代的服装。嘛，反正我是不太清楚。

在全部人都异常兴奋的课室里，我和轰焦冻就显得异常特殊。我这么平静是因为初三的时候常常见到他和杀老师在操场一个挥拳一个躲。所以现在我看到欧尔麦特内心已经不会再起任何波澜了。

当时操场周围的杂草都被风压连根拔起，以至于那段时期我们的操场都非常整洁。

那轰焦冻呢？我看向我的右前方，他背影没有一丝动摇，依旧是波澜不惊的样子。在这个基本全部人都是欧尔麦特的粉丝的时代，他也算是异类了。

但事实上，如果我能看见他的眼睛，就会发现那双冷淡的异色瞳在欧尔麦特走进课室的那一刻涌上了一丝温情和憧憬。可是这时的我并没有发现。

我把目光放回一步一步走到讲台上的欧尔麦特身上。他轻轻咳了咳，开口道，“我负责的课程是英雄基础课，这是一门进行各种训练用以打造英雄基础的课程，学分也是最多的哦。”

“事不宜迟！”然后他突然摆起了造型，手里拿着一个写着「对战」的牌子，“今天就是它了！战斗训练！”

“诶——”我稍微提起了兴致，一上来就让我们对战吗？

“而且随之而来的还有这个！看这边！”欧尔麦特指向左侧的墙壁，四排标有号码的柜子缓缓出现，“根据入学前让你们提交的「个性报告」和「需求」而定制的战斗服！”

大家似乎都很高兴地大喊起来，或许在他们的想法来看拥有战斗服就等于更靠近英雄一步了吧。

在所有人都兴奋地围上去拿自己的战斗服的时候，欧尔麦特挥了挥手示意让我过去，“边里少女！”

“怎么了？”我看向欧尔麦特。

“后勤公司说他们并没有收到你的战斗服需求报告，所以这里没有你的战斗服。你是不是提交错地方了？”

我笑了笑，“不是的。我根本就没有提交需求报告。”

欧尔麦特显然是没想到我会直接不交报告，愣愣地发出一个疑惑的单音字。

“我打算就穿之前在E班拿到的超体操服。”我指的是之前防卫省给我们全班的体操服。当然，我会穿蓝色的那个版本，因为上了迷彩的那个版本是为了躲在山里，现在没有那个必要。

“这可不行！战斗服和体操服不一样！你会受伤的！”

“但是那个体操服能防火。”

“嗯……”

“从高处掉下来也没事。”

“嗯…………”

“而且设计也很好看。”

“嗯………………”

欧尔麦特听完我的话看起来很纠结要不要让我参加等下的战斗训练。片刻，他像是决定好了，双手叉腰说道，“我知道了！这次的战斗训练你还是可以参加！但是等下还是要提交战斗服报告上来！”

既然他退了一步，那我也只好答应。

随后我想到了一些事情，悄悄地让欧尔麦特蹲下身子，在他耳边说道，“您的活动时间够吗？会不会等下突然变回去？就像您之前在E班那样。”

没错，我们E班的全部人都知道欧尔麦特的秘密。起因是他那天又到后山来和杀老师打斗，结果努力过头，就这样在我们全班的面前变回原样。欧尔麦特毫不忌讳地向我们展示了他肚子的伤口，我们也得知他的这个秘密。当然，我们都答应他会保密。

“没事的，我今天还有三个小时左右。”他对我比了一个大拇指，随后又冲同学们喊道，“换好衣服后依次到操场β集合！”

*

当我换好体操服从更衣室里出来的时候撞见了爆豪胜己。对方毫不留情地嗤笑道，“你穿的是什么啊？丑死了白发女！”

说起来，这位爆豪同学从昨天开始就一直在针对我啊。原因我姑且想到了两个，要么是因为我昨天在他说自己丢了67米的时候不小心笑了出来，要么就是我的综合排名高他一名。我比较相信是两者都有。

我上下打量他的战斗服，“嗯，你的也挺丑的。那个眼罩是怎么回事。看来你就是A班最像敌人的穿着排行榜第一。”

既然他对我说话也不怎么留情，那我也没必要对他好声好气。而且，倒不如说这种性格才是我的本性。

“哈？！你懂不懂时尚啊？看来是老了跟不上潮流吧？！”

“时尚？是专属敌人的时尚吗？不好意思还真涉及我的知识盲区了。”

“你才像敌人！！老子会成为最强的英雄！”

“是是是。”

我和爆豪胜己一边互相拌着嘴，一边往操场走，直到看到欧尔麦特才停止争吵。切岛锐儿郎走过来，拍了拍我的肩，“原来你们感情那么好。”

“谁和她感情好了？！！”

“谁和他感情好。”

我看了爆豪胜己一眼就往轰焦冻那里，也就是最后面走过去，以免大家真的以为我和那家伙感情好。

轰焦冻的战斗服是全白的衬衫和长裤，最引人瞩目的是他左边的冰冻了全身的造型。虽然我有点好奇，但是直觉告诉我还是别多管闲事比较好。

于是我出于礼貌夸了他战斗服很好看。预料之中，我得到了“谢谢你也是”的回复。

在欧尔麦特讲解完规则后我们依次到抽签箱前面抽签。但是因为我们班级有21个人，因此我们I组有三个人，分别是我、尾白猿夫和叶隐透。

从刚刚开始就一直认真地举手发问的饭田天哉，再次大声问道，“欧尔麦特老师！I组有三个人！这样不会有失公正吗？”

欧尔麦特有些困扰地挠脸，“没办法呢，我们班是单数。”随后他一只手握拳拍在手掌上，“不然这样吧！有没有人自愿和I组对战？英雄也是常常面对敌人人数比较多的情况哦！”

结果可想而知，没有一组自愿要和我们对战，直到轰焦冻和障子目藏那组举手表示他们可以接受二对三。欧尔麦特也答应会为他们这次的课程加两分。

第一个上场的是爆豪胜己和饭田天哉的组别，他们作为敌人对战身为英雄的绿谷出久和丽日御茶子。其他学生则到监控室观战。

看到这样的组合我又忍不住直接在爆豪面前笑了出来，结果可想而知。爆豪胜己直接暴怒，准备冲过来给我一个爱的爆爆，但是被饭田天哉拉住了。

饭田，真好使。

虽然我对这组的对战很感兴趣，但是既然已经知道我们就是下一个上场的组别，我们三个没有选择跟大家一起观看，而是在旁边讨论对策。相反的，障子目藏和轰焦冻却是一副游刃有余地一起观看绿谷他们的对战。

“轰同学的个性是冰对吧？”叶隐透问道。

“是，昨天个性掌握测试有看到他用冰来移动，很厉害的个性。”尾白猿夫往轰焦冻的方向看了一眼。

我低着头思考，随后露出了一个笑容，“两位，我有一个想法。虽然不知道可不可行。你们……愿意听一下吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E班的大家只是知道欧尔麦特受伤的事情  
> All For One 和 One For All的事情是不知情的


	3. 对战训练的时间（下）

我把自己的计划简要且清晰地告诉他们两个后，尾白猿夫捏着下巴稍微思考了一下。我知道他在犹豫什么，这个计划成功的关键一半在他手上，而且还有那么一点危险性。现在要看他愿不愿意相信我还有他自己。

嘛，相信这个东西本身就很困难。更何况是要他相信一个认识不到一天的人。如果他不愿意就……

“我觉得这个计划很不错，那就这样吧。”尾白猿夫看向漂浮在空中的手套，“叶隐同学你觉得呢？”

“嗯嗯！我也觉得可以试试看！”或许叶隐透有用力地在点头，虽然我看不见。

我们这里刚讨论完，欧尔麦特便大声宣布是英雄组的胜利。我们三人齐齐看向荧幕，丽日御茶子因为个性使用过度，趴在地上呕吐，而饭田天哉在轻拍她的后背。爆豪胜己一动不动地呆呆站在原地，倒是绿谷出久已经昏倒在地了。

除了受伤而被送到保健室的绿谷出久，欧尔麦特把其余三人集在一起给予点评。

“嘛，其实这一战表现得最好的是饭田少年！”欧尔麦特叉着腰说道。

“不是胜者那方的御茶子酱或者绿谷酱吗？”名为蛙吹梅雨的女生疑惑地提问。

“是啊——为什么呢——”欧尔麦特扬着微笑，卖关子地伸出一只手指比划了一下，随后把手举得高高的，“知道的人举手！”

“是！欧尔麦特老师！”八百万百举手后给出了非常完美的解答，最后再次总结饭田天哉的表现最为优秀。欧尔麦特结巴了一下才竖起大拇指称赞八百万百的回答正确。

我挑眉看着欧尔麦特一副钳口结舌的样子，猜想他的心理活动一定是‘怎么办，八百万少女竟然说的比我之前想的答案还详细’之类的吧。

*

接下来就到我们这组作为敌人对战轰焦冻和障子目藏的英雄组。我们走到演习用大楼B的二楼，并把核弹放在了那里。英雄组大概是一分钟后过来，在这段时间我们做了一次最后的计划确认。

“尾白同学，边里同学！我要稍微认真一下了！手套和靴子都脱掉！”

“不，叶隐同学。你应该……”剩下的话我悄悄在她耳边说完后，叶隐透恍然大悟着接受了我的提案。

广播传来了欧尔麦特宣布对战开始的声音。叶隐透和尾白猿夫在那一刻都同时提高了警惕。

尾白猿夫站在靠窗的位置，眼睛盯着楼下，直到看到一个身影从大楼走出来，对我们说道，“障子同学出来了！”

他话音刚落，冰便以快捷的速度爬上我们的脚，把我们死死固定在原位。脚步声从我面前的门口传来，一步一步接近我们所在的房间。

轰焦冻从雾气里走出来，环顾四周后看向门旁边放在地上的靴子和手套自言自语，“另一个人不在吗。算了，结果并不会改变。”

他看向我。准确来说，他的目标是在我背后的核弹。

“抱歉啊，我们等级差太多了。”轰焦冻的语气很冰冷，宛如他的个性一般。

我眯眼露出了一个微笑，“你在和谁说话呢。”语毕，我打了个响指，火焰瞬间在地上燃起，四周的冰也都被融化。

“火？”轰焦冻一只手臂挡在脸前，阻挡迎面而来的热气，语气明显透露出了讶异。

窗户因为热胀冷缩而破碎，尾白猿夫根据计划跳到一楼去对付障子。我也趁轰焦冻还没反应过来，快速地冲到他面前，抓着他的两只手腕，轻轻一跃，两只脚缠上他的脖子，倒在地上，利用技巧让他无法动弹。

“叶隐同学！”我大喊道。

“是！”

其实一直站在门口的叶隐透也冲了过来，把象征抓捕的胶带缠上轰焦冻的腰部。

我松开了拘禁着轰焦冻的脚和手，把压在我身上的他扶起来后，从窗户跳到楼下，尾白猿夫正好陷入苦战。

我跑到障子目藏面前，他似乎对我突然出现的事情感到惊讶，动作停顿了那么一瞬。我抓住这个空隙用膝盖踢中他的腹部，在他因为疼痛弯下腰时把胶带缠到他的身上。

按理来说现在欧尔麦特应该会通过广播宣布我们的胜利，但是过了很久都没有声音。我看向监控，疑惑地问道，“老师？”

欧尔麦特像是才回过神，大声宣布道，“敌人组获胜！”

我舒了一口气，向坐在地上的障子目藏伸出手，“抱歉，我好像用太大力了。你没事吧？”

障子目藏握上我的手，我把他拉起来后，他说了声没事，还有谢谢。之后我们五个就一起回到监控室了。

我刚走进监控室好几个人（丽日御茶子、切岛锐儿郎、上鸣电气等活跃分子）便围了上来，七嘴八舌地称赞我体术很厉害、竟然是双重个性之类的。我微笑着接受，心里默默补了一句自己并不是双重个性，但我暂时还没打算告诉他们。

“大家都做得很好。”欧尔麦特拍了拍我们五个的头，看向我，“这次的计划是边里少女想的对吗？”

我点头，算是回应。

他接着说道，“方便对我们说一下你完整的计划和这样做的原因吗？”

“轰同学是保送入学生，所以他的个性应该很强。我就做了一个他的个性能把整栋大楼一起冰冻起来的假设，因为这是最方便且快速触摸到核弹的方法。

既然是大面积冰冻，那么为了不误伤障子同学，他应该会让障子同学走出大楼。所以尾白同学负责站在窗户那里注意障子同学的行动。

如果我用火的话，玻璃窗必会因为热胀冷缩而破裂，那个时候就是尾白同学跳出去和障子同学对战的机会。而这样做尾白同学也不会受伤，他能用尾巴减少和地面的冲击。

昨天个性掌握测试的时候我有好好观察过每个人的个性、体能、体术、力气等。我发现障子同学虽然力气很大，但是体术方面还是尾白同学更胜一筹，所以尾白同学就算没有我刚刚的帮忙也会赢的。

障子同学一开始应该会通过复制耳寻找我们的位置，我猜测复制耳应该能根据脚步声的差异听出我们有没有穿鞋。所以我提议让叶隐同学先光着脚在同一层的另一个房间走动，之后再回来穿着鞋站在门口旁让轰误以为那里只有鞋子。

之后的事情就很简单了，我过去制服着轰，叶隐同学则趁机把胶带缠在他的身上。尾白同学负责制服障子同学。

当然，如果轰同学没有选择直接冰冻整栋大楼，我们会进行B计划。”

我说完后，除了一如既往平淡的轰焦冻还有已经听过一次的尾白猿夫和叶隐透，其他人看上去都非常吃惊。

“厉害……”我听见有几个人这样小声说道。

“那……小茜，如果轰同学的体术也很强呢？昨天的综合排名轰同学可是第二名。”八百万百问我。

“不，体能强和体术强是不一样的。个性强大的人都有一个共同点，就是会过于依赖个性，基本上不会特地去训练体术。我会知道是因为我以前也是很依赖自己的个性，直到小学四年级左右才开始练习体术。”

说到后面我有些不好意思地抠了抠脸颊。小学的时候我和赤羽业打架被他一个过肩摔摔在地上后才发现自己真的很依赖个性，于是开始苦练体术。

“嗯，做得非常好，边里少女。尤其是一开始的飞身三角绞。火焰也有很小心地避开了核弹。”说起来，那个飞身三角绞还是跟渚学的呢。

我微微弯下腰，说了一句谢谢后，欧尔麦特便让下一场对战的组别开始准备。

*

对战训练结束后，我们到更衣室换回校服后直接回到班上上课。我刚坐在自己的位置上休息，丽日御茶子便走到我旁边和我搭话。

“小茜真的很厉害呢！”停顿片刻后她急急忙忙解释道，“啊，我刚刚听见八百万同学这样叫你，所以……”

“嗯谢谢你，御茶子也很厉害。”

丽日御茶子愣了愣神，随后高兴地继续和我说着刚刚的对战，“小茜的策略好厉害，就好像有预知能力一样猜中了很多事情。”

其实说到策略还是赤羽业更厉害。他的计划没有一次失手过，也不会失手。他总是能考虑到很多东西和细节。

不过这些事情我也没必要说，只是笑着回应，“没有的事，只是很基本的预判。”

“其实，我有事情想拜托你！”丽日御茶子突然握上我的手，棕色的眼睛直率地盯着我看，“你可以教我体术吗？”

“诶？但是……”

“拜托你了！”

“但……”

“拜托你了！！”

丽日御茶子持续用她的眼眸对我释放闪亮亮攻击。面对这样的请求，我根本说不出拒绝的话。我稍作思考后点头答应了。

她看起来很高兴，激动地抱紧我的脖子和我道谢。我的手有些不知所措地停留在空中，随后才轻轻拍了拍她的背后。

或许是我们的声音太大了，丽日御茶子请我教她体术的事情被其他人听见了。越来越多人也跟着围上来请我教他们，到最后基本就是全班都要一起学。除了依旧低沉着脸的爆豪胜己、不知道在想些什么的轰焦冻还有受了重伤在保健室的绿谷出久没有一起过来。

“但是我一个人教不完你们这么多人啊。”我苦恼地说完后突然想起了某些或许可以来帮忙的人，“我知道了，下个周末大家来我家吧。我会把地址发给你们。”

“还是要来我的家呢？我可以请母亲开启礼堂。”富家千金八百万百说道。

“没关系，我家的训练场还是蛮大的。”

……原来这两人都是大小姐啊。

A班的大家不约而同地心想着。

*

结果一直到下午的课程结束，绿谷出久都没有回来。我猜想他可能还没醒，毕竟受了那么重的伤。

切岛锐儿郎组织全班同学一起办一个反省会。只有爆豪胜己无视了大家的劝说，一意孤行地拿着背包走出了教室。

爆豪胜己前脚刚走，绿谷出久就从保健室里回来了。大家都上前去称赞他和爆豪胜己的对战很精彩之类的，顺便说了下个周末要来我家练体术的事情，邀请他一起来。

绿谷出久自然是拼命点头。我看着其他人向我投来询问的眼光，只好无奈地扶额比了个OK的手势。

随后他得知爆豪胜己已经走了后，急急忙忙跟上去。大家等到绿谷出久回来之后又说了些各自的表现就解散了，顺便交换了line，也开了一个班级群组。

我没有急着回家，依旧坐在自己的位置上，打开「三年E班」的群组，发了信息给他们。

「边里茜：  
大家，下个周末有没有空？」

「中村莉樱：  
我是没什么特别的事情要做，怎么了？」

「边里茜：  
其实是我今天上了对战训练的课程，结果班上的同学都跑来请我教他们体术了。但我一个人怎么可能教得了这么多人啊。所以想请你们帮忙！」

「赤羽业：  
我可以哦，反正也是闲着。」

看到大家都同意帮忙，我松了一口气。如果真的要我一个人教他们那么多人我一定会累死的。而且我也不擅长教人。

「前原阳斗：  
要不要找乌间老师和碧琪老师一起来？」

虽然他们两人已经不再是我们的老师，但是私底下我们还是心照不宣地称呼他们为师。因为，事到如今还要叫先生还是小姐有点不习惯。

「冈野日向：  
找吧找吧！」

「边里茜：  
嗯，我现在去问。」

我把画面切换到乌间惟臣的聊天页面后，决定先好好地打个招呼再询问。

「边里茜：  
乌间先生，傍晚好。」

「乌间惟臣：  
傍晚好，怎么了吗？」

「边里茜：  
想问您下个周末有没有空到我家的训练场指导我现在的班级的同学体术呢？E班的大家也会来。」

「乌间惟臣：  
嗯，我那天刚好没有工作。我会和伊莉娜一起去的。」

「边里茜：  
我知道了，谢谢您。」

在得到乌间惟臣的同意后，我高兴地转达了他们这个消息。大家似乎也都很激动，毕竟乌间惟臣平常真的很多工作。春假的时候我们约了他几次，他都没办法来。

我拿起背包，走出课室后意外地看到一个现在不应该出现在这里的人。对方的背脊靠着走廊的窗户，不知道在等谁。

“轰同学？”我对上了他的异色瞳，“在等人吗？”

“嗯，我在等你。”

等、等我？？他等我干嘛？

不等我把疑惑问出口，轰焦冻已经站直了身子，指了指大门的方向，“一起走吧，我有事情要说。”

我颔首，跟着他并肩走在通往大门的路上。轰焦冻他说他有事情要告诉我，但我们已经走到大门口了，他看起来还是没有要开口说话的意思。

我正犹豫着要不要主动开口时，他眼神不安地四处乱放，问道，“……那个体术训练，我可以一起去吗？”

我怔愣了一会儿，确实没想到他说的事情原来是指这件事。轰焦冻原来是这么可爱的天然呆吗？我忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，点头答应了。

他老老实实地和我道谢之后，问我住哪。我报上了自己家的地址后，得知他和我家一个方向，两人便相约一起回家。

橘红色的夕阳把我们的影子拉得很长。我们偶尔搭聊上几句，偶尔也沉默不语，静静感受春风在耳旁的吹拂。

“刚刚对战的时候，抱歉。”在我出神地看着围墙上的流浪猫时，旁边的轰焦冻突然开口了。而且一开口就是道歉的话语。

我有点摸不着头脑，“为什么抱歉？”

“我说了过分的话吧。”

我仔细想了很久我们之间的对话，思来想去，才想起他在走进核弹所在的房间时说了一句‘我们等级差太多了’类似的话语。

“啊，那句话吗？你不用太在意。因为你说的是事实，你的确实比我厉害。我们会赢只是因为你不知道我能用火而已，如果你知道的话输的就是我们了。”

而且我初中时期这类话说得更多，我哪好意思责怪或者是嘲笑你。这句话我没好意思说出口。

轰焦冻淡淡地回复了一个嗯，之后就没有再提起这个话题了。我随便和他扯了一些其他的话题，直到我们在路口分别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 茜是那种对名次没有特别追求的人  
> 但是却不喜欢输  
> 她觉得能轻松赢的事情就不需要太过努力  
> 当然，这样的性格和业一样狠狠地摔过一次跤，随后有努力改正  
> 入学式和个性掌握测试只是她不希望引人注目而已  
> 对战训练如果可以她也不会做到如此引人注目  
> 但是上面说了 我们的茜讨厌输  
> 反正她的性格有点麻烦哈哈哈


	4. USJ的时间

“同学！能和我们说说和平的象征站在讲台是什么样子的吗？”

“请问你对于教师欧尔麦特有什么想法？”

昨天，欧尔麦特作为教师在雄英职教这件事被新闻报道后震惊了全国。记者们自然都蜂拥而至，堵在校门口，看到学生就冲上去问问题。对他们来说，如果刚好能见到欧尔麦特更是再好不过。

早在昨天看到新闻后，我便猜到今天会有一堆媒体来学校进行采访。因此决定以后不在家里耗时间，而是如第一天一般提早到学校。虽然不期望能避开媒体，但是至少不会因为被他们妨碍导致迟到。

“同学！请问欧尔麦特是怎么上课的呢？”

那些记者和摄影师看到我来后，拿着麦克风往我面前推，一堆镜头面向着我，准备把我等会儿说的话都记录下来。

“站着上课啊，不然呢。”我板着一张脸，“麻烦请让一让，我没办法进去学校了。”

这种回答显然让他们不够满意，依旧不死心地继续发问。

我有点被问烦了，再次重复道，“请让一让。”

其中一个女记者认出了我，“啊！你是三年E班事件的……”

她接下来的话被我一个眼刀堵在喉咙里。当时有拍到我们样子的录像一并被政府回收并销毁了，也下达了不准拍摄我们长相的命令。但是有些平台采用了直播的方式采访，我们班几个女生的样子还是被一般民众知道了。

E班大多数同学那段时间基本都呆在家里，所以几乎都逃过了一劫，包括我。但没想到还是有记者能认出我，大概是在毕业典礼那天被他们看到长相了。

一大早、被堵在自己的学校门口、提起了让我最不高兴的事情，我觉得我接下来应该没必要再摆好脸色给他们看。

“我再说最后一次。”我想此时我的脸色应该很低沉，“让开。”

记者们愣了一下，随后沉默着让出了路让我进去。其他被缠住的学生也趁机摆脱记者，走在我的后面，跟着我一起进去学校。

于是就有了这奇特的画面。一堆记者分成了两个部分，让开了一条路。一个女学生走在最前面，后面跟着好几个学生。

对，像极了黑*帮。

“她的气场好强势……”

“不…那个明明就是杀气啊。”

“她真的是高中一年级吗？”

身后记者们的窃窃私语一字不漏地传入我的耳朵内。我稍微叹了一口气，开始怀疑我的风评是不是有被迫害的风险。

“早上好，边里同学。”

“早上好，轰同学。”

轰焦冻和我打招呼的时候，我明显看见他的眼神中带有一点难以言喻的意味。好，我知道了。他绝对完完整整地看完了事情发生的经过。我在他心里的形象大概是完蛋了吧。

“……我只是不喜欢媒体而已。”我试图在为自己挽回一点形象。

不过讨厌媒体是真的。之前杀老师的事情被他们胡编乱造，扯得我们这些他们所谓的“人质”有多可怜，杀老师又有多恐怖。

完全看不下去。

我当时很想直接夺过那个麦克风，告诉全国人民，我们的老师才不是什么怪物。但这样做就没办法平定骚乱了，还会引起一堆不必要的误会。

所以媒体可以说是我最讨厌的东西了。

轰焦冻像是了然地点点头，也没有问我为什么会突然这么说，和我并肩一起往班级走去。

接下来连着几天，雄英早上的门口都会出现这样一副场景。原本喋喋不休在吵闹的记者们一看见一个女生到了后，突然安静下来主动让出一条路。

对此我只想扶额叹气。怎么办，周围的人看我的眼神都奇怪了起来。

我当然知道只是单纯地说了一句话才不会有这么夸张的效果。大概是那个认出我是谁的女记者把我的身份告诉那群媒体了吧。所以他们都为我贴上了‘杀*死过怪物的女生’这样一个标签对我敬而远之。

*

“现在进入今天班会的主题。”相泽消太站在讲台上单独指名爆豪胜己和绿谷出久两个人，并给了他们有关之前对战训练表现的评语后，开始主持班会。

“虽然有点仓促，但是今天要请你们……”

相泽消太话还没说完，我已经看见同学们具体化写在脸上的‘又是临时测验吗’‘这个老师这次又要怎么搞我们’‘感觉没好事’之类的惊恐。

“决定一下学级委员的人选。”

“有校园感的活动来了！”大家看起来安心了不少，都忍不住发出了感叹。

随后，争抢班长这个职位的战争一触即发。如果放在普通科，班长就感觉像是个打杂的职位，场面并不会那么火爆。但在英雄科，这是一份引领集团，能够为将来成为顶尖英雄打下基础的职务。

因此基本全班同学都举手想当。嗯没错，再次除了我和轰焦冻。

八百万百转过头，“小茜你不想当班长吗？”

我小声地回答她，“我不适合这种引领大家的职位啦，有比我更适合的人。”

这虽然是原因之一，但其实还有两个原因是我讨厌麻烦和引人注目。虽然感觉我这几天似乎已经做了很多引人注目的事情了。

那轰焦冻又是为什么？我开始怀疑这世上是不是真的没有什么东西能引起他的注意。

在饭田天哉的建议下，我们采取了投票制。我把票投给了轰焦冻，尽管他似乎没有特别想当的意思，但是我觉得他应该很适合当班长。

投票结果出炉了。最终绿谷出久拿了三票，八百万百拿了两票，两人正式成为我们的正班长和副班长。

我看向我名字旁边的一票，有些疑惑，“嗯？我怎么有票？”

轰焦冻听见了我的自言自语，微微侧头老实地回答，“我投的。”

随后他才发现了自己的名字旁边有一票。一灰一蓝的眼眸盯着我，大概是在询问。

“嗯，我投的。”我微笑道。

结果在下午的班会中，绿谷出久却主动让出了自己班长的职位给饭田天哉。原因是他看见饭田天哉在食堂平定骚乱的样子后，觉得饭田天哉比他更适合引领班上的同学。

这个提议得到了班上大部分同学的同意，再加上相泽消太也没有反对，饭田天哉站起身接过了班长这个职位。

*

“今天的英雄基础课需要由我、欧尔麦特和另外一位老师一起监督的形式来进行。”

大家似乎都有点惊讶。按理来说应该只有欧尔麦特一个老师负责监督，这次竟然动用了三个老师。

我拖着腮打了个哈欠。其实仔细一想就能知道学校这么做的用意了吧。我那天中午有去门口看了一眼，雄英屏障被破坏的程度可不是一般记者能做到的。学校大概是担心有敌人，又不好直接停课造成学生恐慌，所以才决定让三个老师监督我们上课吧。

“提问！是什么样的内容呢？”濑吕范太举手问道。

相泽消太拿出了写着「救援」字样的牌子，“在发生天灾水灾等各种意外时的救援训练。”

打断了大家激动的讨论后，相泽消太拿出遥控器，墙壁上的柜子缓缓出现，“这次的服装可以凭借你们自己的判断任意挑选，里面有一些限定活动用的服装。训练场离这里稍微有点远，我们坐巴士去。以上，开始准备。”

话音刚落，大家都快速的站起身去自己的柜子拿出战斗服去更衣室换上后到校门口集合。

我刚走到校门口，注意到我穿着和昨天不一样服装的丽日御茶子好奇地跑到我面前问道，“嗯？小茜你身上这套就是相泽老师说的限定活动服装吗？好好看啊。”

同学们都被她的话吸引而看过来。

我的上半身是一件白色衬衫搭配黑色领带，下半身是黑色的长裤和深棕色的长筒靴，搭配一件下摆分成两半的黑色长款外套。款式有点像军装又比军装简约好看，像西装又比西装轻便。

白色及腰的长发随意地散落在后面，漫不经心的蓝色眼眸在战斗服的衬托下看起来比平时锐利。

好、好酷……

全员都是这么想的。

“啊，不是。这套才是我的战斗服，因为我昨天才提交战斗服需求报告。”我回答丽日御茶子道。

“诶！这么快就做好了吗？！可是为什么我的战斗服会还没修好？”旁边的绿谷出久也有点惊讶。他的战斗服因为之前的战斗训练变得破破烂烂，现在只能穿自己的运动服。

“我父亲就是开后勤公司的，所以他一知道我终于愿意定制战斗服后让全公司加班赶工了……”我说到后面就开始有点不好意思了。

果然是富家大小姐啊。

大家一言难尽地点了点头。

「哔——」饭田天哉用力地吹响着手里的口哨。

“1-A集合！为了有序地上车就位，请大家按照编号排成两排！”饭田天哉很有干劲地一边挥着手一边有节奏地吹着口哨。

大家也都听从他这个班长的指示乖乖排队上车后却发现这辆巴士的构造和正常的不同。前面是两排面对面的四人座，后面才是普通的双人座。

饭田天哉坐在位置上大失所望地捂着脸。

我是最后一个上车的人，所以只剩下轰焦冻的旁边有空位，就选择坐在他旁边了。

大家都很吵闹地在聊天，轰焦冻却像个圈外人一般靠着车窗在闭目养神。除了一开始我坐下的时候他有睁开了眼睛和我点头以示打招呼，在那之后就没有和我再有其他交谈，我也只好低着头看手机。

“不过，如果说到即华丽又强大的果然还是轰、爆豪和边里啊。”切岛锐儿郎他们突然提起我们三个人的名字。

原本托着下巴看风景的爆豪胜己听到他的话后抬起眼看了他们一眼，随后又哼了一声移开视线。

我噗嗤一声笑出来，“没想到你这家伙也会害羞啊。”

爆豪胜己马上怒气冲冲地站起来转过头，“哈？！白发女你说什么！我才没有害羞！！”

“明明就是害羞了。话说你能不能好好叫我的名字。”

“不能！”

“好吧，以后我就叫你爆炸男好了。”

“哈？！不准那么叫！”

“那你就叫我的名字啊。”

“我拒绝！！”

“那就爆炸男。”

他说话斗不过我，又不想好好地叫我的名字，只能咬着牙坐下。

前面的蛙吹梅雨毫不留情地指出，“但是你看，爆豪酱总是发飘，感觉不太会有人气呢。”

刚坐下的爆豪胜己听完蛙吹梅雨的话，再次暴怒着跳起来大吼，“你说什么混帐！！肯定会有的啊！”

上鸣电气也指着他调侃道，“才刚认识没多久，你那种像在臭水沟里煮过的狗屎一样的性格就被人看穿了也是有够厉害。”

“你的字典里装的都是什么词啊混蛋！老子宰了你！”

或许是坐在我们前面的爆豪胜己声量太大了，也或许是刚刚我和他的争吵太过激烈，轰焦冻终于睁开了眼睛。

他用手揉了揉自己的眼睛，小声地说道，“吵死了。”

我从口袋里拿出一张纸巾递给他，“抱歉，吵醒你了，不过也差不多快到了。不要用手揉，给你。”

轰焦冻说了一声谢谢后接过纸巾。

*

USJ。

水灾事故、土砂灾害、火灾、暴风……这里是设想了所有事故和灾害，由空间英雄—13号，也就是另一位老师所创造出来的演习场。全名为模拟灾害事故场。

相泽消太双手插兜走到13号面前，左右观望了一下后询问，“欧尔麦特呢？不是说好在这里碰头的吗？”

13号向前走了几步，竖起三根手指，低声和消泽消太说了什么。然后他露出了一副好麻烦的表情，转过身往我站的角落走来，“没办法，那就开始吧。”

三根手指……三小时？欧尔麦特把三个小时的活动时间用完了吗？我尝试推测他们的谈话内容。

13号老师开始和我们讲解，“在开始之前，我要提醒你们一点、两点、呃…三点、四点、五点、六点……”

最后在我们开始满头黑线的时候，13号终于开始讲解，“如大家所知，我的个性是黑洞。不论什么东西都能将其吸入并碾碎。虽然能够在任何灾害当中实施救援，但这个力量也能轻易把人杀死。”

13号的话让大家原本兴奋的表情变得有点茫然，又似乎是在思考。

“我想同学们当中有些人的个性也是这样吧。 我们这个超人社会，乍一看是通过对「个性」的使用一资格制来严加控制从而建立起来的，但是只要走错一步便能够轻易将人杀死。我们大家都拥有这样过激的个性这一点，请同学们牢记在心。

我想，通过相泽老师的个性掌握测试，大家已经知道了自身力量所蕴藏着的可能性。通过欧尔麦特的对人战斗训练，也切实的体验到了自己的力量在对付别人时有多么危险。在这节课上我要你们转变心情，好好学习如何活用自己的个性来拯救他人。

你们的力量不是为了伤害别人而存在的，而是为了拯救别人才存在的，希望你们在这堂课后能够认识到这一点。以上，多谢听讲！”

13号说完后非常绅士地弯腰行礼。

这个年纪的少年少女很容易就被这种正义感爆棚且热血的话鼓舞，大家都纷纷拍手喝彩。

我站在相泽消太旁边，跟随大家鼓掌，顺便调侃地看了他一眼，“如果相泽老师您也愿意说点这类型的话多好。”

相泽消太撇了我一眼，“吵死了。别站我旁边，过去和他们站一起。”

“是是是。”我正打算抬起脚往大家的方向走去，突然感受到一股恶意攀附上我的神经。那是之前我在E班体会过很多次的——

杀意。

USJ周围的灯在闪烁了几下后骤然熄灭。广场中央出现一团紫黑色的漩涡，一只苍白的手从里面伸出来。对方缓缓露出自己的脑袋。一头灰蓝色凌乱的头发，脸上因为被一只手掌覆盖着，所以看不清对方的面貌。但是从指缝间隐隐约约能看见他猩红色的眼睛，那是一双布满恶意的眼睛。

“都集合在一起，别乱动！13号你保护好学生！”

大家这时才看见广场的黑雾，疑惑地问道，“那是什么？”

黑雾逐渐扩散，紧接着有二三十个人从里面走出来。

“难道又是像入学试的时候那样不提醒就直接开始的套路？”切岛锐儿郎有些不明所以地观望着广场。

“不是！”我和相泽消太同时喊出声。

相泽消太把自己脖颈间的护目镜带上，做好了战斗的准备，“那些是敌人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最兴奋也是最难写的部分来了！  
> 战斗描写真的好难……  
> 关于那个“E班大部分学生的样子没被世人知道”是私设  
> 我为了不影响茜的高中生活写的  
> 事实上大部分E班学生的样子都被报道了……  
> 茜的战斗服可以参考野良神里毘沙门的这套衣服  
> 只不过茜穿的不是高跟鞋，只是普通的靴子  
> 其他设计是差不多的  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/qU8Ne5hhJCFQez5D7  
> 有点蒙 大家将就看  
> 


	5. 战斗的时间

听完相泽消太的话，大家都露出了惊慌失措的表情。对于刚刚入学不久的他们，突然就直面遇上敌人，会害怕也是无可厚非。

“13号…还有Eraser Head吗。”那团黑雾缓缓变成一个人形，“根据前几天得到的教师课程安排表，欧尔麦特今天应该会在这里才对……”

相泽消太立刻敏锐地注意到他言语里的重点，“果然前几天是你们这些家伙做的好事吗。”

“在哪里啊。好不容易带了那么多伙伴过来……欧尔麦特，和平的象征居然不在。”站在全部敌人后方，全身被诡异的手握着的男子缓缓举起自己的双臂，“把小孩们杀了他就会过来了吗？”

他的语气像是天真的孩子在发问，却又有着强烈的恶意。

“杀…？杀了我们吗？”我喃喃地重复他的话，随后低头发出意味不明的轻笑。原本因为看到数量众多的敌人而微微加快速度的心跳听到对方的话后开始缓缓平复下来。

这是一句每个人都会听过的话。

但是对于我们E班的学生来说，这是给我们勇气的魔法语言。

“做得到你就来试看看啊。”我抬眼看向那些敌人，一只手燃起了火焰。

如果说，潮田渚的杀气像是一条蟒蛇猛然攀上对方的身子，并将对方置于死地。

那么此时在场的所有敌人感受到的杀气就像是一群蝴蝶在慢慢地啃食无法动弹的自己，直到自己完全消失殆尽。

敌人们都因为这直面迎上的杀气而停顿了一瞬。全身被手覆盖的男人拉长了自己的语调，“诶——培养英雄的学校里竟然会有你这样的学生啊，真好笑。”

我旁边的相泽消太伸出手将我挡在他的后面，“边里，别动。”

我嘁了一声，熄灭手中的火，走到13号的背后和A班的大家站在一起。

终于反应过来的切岛锐儿郎不可置信地说道，“敌人？！他们傻了吧？竟然入侵英雄学校也太蠢了！”

“老师，入侵者探测器呢？”八百万百立刻和13号询问情况。

“当然是有在运作的……”

站在我前面的轰焦冻一边望着底下的敌人，一边冷静地做出判断，“不知道他们是只出现在这里还是整个学校都有。不管怎么说，要是探测器没有反应就说明对方有人的个性可以做到这一点。远离教学楼的隔断空间，还知道班级的上课时间，虽然是笨蛋但并不傻。这肯定是有什么目的，经过仔细策划过的奇袭。”

刚刚我和相泽消太站在比较前面的地方，所以只有我们两个听见对方说的那段话。站在后方的学生们都没有听见，所以自然不知道对方的目的就是欧尔麦特。

轰焦冻说完那段话后大家开始警惕且有些慌张了。我旁边的芦户三奈更是肉眼可见地在发抖。我安抚性地拍了拍她的后背，试图让她冷静下来。

害怕只会坏事。

“大家，冷静点。我们是雄英的学生，是未来的英雄。这种时候慌张只会落入敌人的圈套。”

抱歉了饭田同学，你之前在食堂说过的话借我用一下吧——我在心里毫无歉意地默念道。

他们转过头看着我，然后再次看向底下的敌人。虽然能看出他们还是很害怕，但是至少眼神比刚刚坚定了不少。

相泽消太快速地吩咐13号带着我们去避难，并让上鸣尝试用个性试着联系学校。

绿谷出久发现相泽消太准备冲上前战斗的姿势，担心地出声喊住他，“老师呢？您要一个人战斗吗！？敌人的数量那么多，而且Eraser Head的战斗风格是抹去他人的个性再捕获，正面战斗就……”

他却丝毫不为所动，丢下一句‘只有一技之长是当不了英雄的’后便直接跳到广场中央。临走前他撇了我一眼，似乎是在告诉我不要轻举妄动。

虽然相泽消太的战斗看上去是占了上风……但也是因为这些敌人只是泛泛之辈而已。而且他的个性有很致命的缺点，没办法打持久战。

我刚踏出一步犹豫着要不要冲下去帮相泽消太，却有人拉住我的手臂一起去避难。

“……轰同学？”

轰焦冻一边跑着，一边死死地拉着我的手，“你还真是意外地爱乱来啊。”

“抱歉。”

我轻拍了他的手，示意让他放开，并老老实实地和他们一起往门口跑去。现在只能相信相泽消太了。

“不会让你们得逞的。”然而那团黑雾却挡在我们的面前，“初次见面，我们是敌人联盟。恕我无礼，这次进入英雄大本营的雄英高中是想干掉和平的象征欧尔麦特。”

我站到13号的旁边，警惕地看着这位敌人。他的身体是雾状的吗？还是说其实有实体只是被掩盖了？

不过他的敬语真的好多——我忍不住在内心吐槽。

“欧尔麦特也应该在这里才对，是发现了什么变故吗？不过这也跟我没关系，我的任务是这个……”

我旁边的13号伸出手指正准备用个性捕获对方时，爆豪胜己和切岛锐儿郎不知什么时候已经冲到敌人前面了。

火花溅起，烟尘将他们三人包围。我们没办法确定他们的状况。

“你没想到在那之前就会被我们干掉吗！”这是切岛锐儿郎的声音。

浓烟散去，黑雾依旧完好无缺地站在原地，“好险、好险。没错，虽然是学生，不过也是良才璞玉。”

13号大声呵斥切岛锐儿郎和爆豪胜己躲开，我也立刻冲上去拉着他们准备往旁边躲，但是为时已晚。

“我的任务就是把你们拆散虐杀！”

黑雾骤然扩散向我们袭来，把我们包围着。我感觉到自己的身体在慢慢远离地面，饭田呼唤我们的声音也在逐渐远去。

“好痛！”我从高空直直地跌到地上。

再次睁开眼时我已经被传送到了一个大楼，大概是13号说的倒塌区。和我一起传送过来的还有站得离我最近的爆豪胜己和切岛锐儿郎。

我们站直了身体后，映入眼帘的就是一大批敌人。

“这还真是，大惊喜啊。”我用火攻击了准备向我扑来的三个敌人，“切岛同学、爆炸男，小心。”

“不用你说！白发女！”爆豪胜己一个爆破把两个敌人击晕在地，切岛锐儿郎也硬化了手臂冲上前靠力量打败了一个敌人。

终于打完全部敌人时，爆豪胜己和切岛锐儿郎已经有点气喘吁吁的了。虽然敌人本身杀伤力不强，但是过多的数量确实是非常消耗体力。嘛，对我来说倒是还好。

“这就是全部了吗，有够弱的。”

“好，快点去救大家！既然我们还在这里就说明大家还在USJ里。我很担心攻击技能薄弱的同学。”切岛锐儿郎握着拳有点惭愧地说道，“而且都是因为我们先攻击了对方，让13号老师陷入被动的局面。身为男人，我们两个必须承担起责任！”我很感谢他没有把我一起划分进去。

爆豪胜己倒是一脸不屑地回答他，“你要去的话自己一个人去吧。我要去把那个传送门干掉。”

他们依旧还在做着无谓的争论。我无视了他们的谈话，随便找了一个没办法行动但是意识勉强还算清楚的敌人，蹲在他面前。

“呐，告诉我你们的计划，还有可以杀死欧尔麦特的根据和对策。”

我看他一副宁死不屈的样子，只好从口袋里拿出我的杀手锏。

终于和爆豪胜己争论完的切岛锐儿郎注意到我的行动，走过来问道，“边里？你在……唔哇！”

“嗯？怎么了？”我纯真地笑着看向切岛锐儿郎，顺便把手里的芥末挤进那个敌人的鼻孔。

“我说…！我说！你别挤了！！是那个大脑裸露的大块头！！死柄木说那家伙能杀死欧尔麦特，让我们一起过来袭击雄英！”

“这样吗，感谢你的情报。”我把芥末管拔出，并敲击他的后颈让他晕过去。

切岛锐儿郎和爆豪胜己愣愣地看着我的一系列流利且熟悉的举动，并认定我是与外表不符的一个恶魔。当然，我对他们的内心活动一无所知。

“……！”我突然意识到了一个严重的事情。如果说那个名为死柄木吊的人有信心他们的秘密武器能杀死欧尔麦特。那么相泽消太……？

相泽消太有危险！

我无视了欲言又止的切岛锐儿郎，直接拖着他们两个用上速度的个性以最快的速度冲到广场上。

*

相泽消太握着自己已经被崩坏的手肘跳到一边，注意力全在扑向自己好几个的敌人身上，丝毫没有注意到自己背后的视线死角处来了一个更加危险的敌人。

那个敌人……不，或许要称它为怪物，往相泽的头顶伸出手。

就在千钧一发之际，一条冰道顺着地面一路延伸将那只怪物的手脚冰冻起来。

“轰吗？”相泽消太趁机跳到一旁，并看向个性发动的源头。

“不是，是我。”我缓缓吐出一口白雾，“真是的。别让我用这种难控制、我又不熟悉的个性啊。有够冷的。”

我用火焰让自己身上的冰霜融化，顺便攻击了准备偷偷摸摸从后面偷袭我的敌人。

趁那只怪物动不了的时间，我跑到相泽消太的身边查看他手肘的伤势，并尝试发动个性治疗他。

“不行！你快去门口避难，和13号呆在一起。”

“相泽老师，那个怪物的速度有多快，您也见识过了。您觉得您一个人打得赢吗。”我一边盯着那只怪物，一边治疗相泽消太。

“不是打不打得赢的问题！快去避难，这里很危险！”

我索性无视了相泽消太不停劝说我的声音，专心治疗他的手肘。

“啊，你是刚刚那个学生吗。不过那群家伙真是有够没用的。竟然让你活着出来了……”说话的男子烦躁地挠了挠自己的脖颈，随后露出诡异的一笑，“但是，没用的。脑无是最强的，区区冰块可封不住它。”

他的话刚说完，就像是要证明他所说的话为实一般，冰块开始产生裂缝，然后在那只被称作脑无的怪物一声奇怪的叫喊下彻底破裂。脑无的手脚虽然已经因为被冰冻而裂成冰碎，但是又迅速再生了。

这个个性的治疗速度比较慢，刚刚这几十秒的时间只够我帮相泽的伤势治疗一半左右。

我们两个同时往左右两边跳过去，借此躲过脑无的拳击。我也借机尝试用火去烧他的头脑，却发现一点作用都没有。

攻击大脑还能活动，看来真的是切切实实的怪物啊。

“脑无，把那个学生干掉。”

脑无就像是他的声控武器一般，听他的话乖乖向我袭来。他的速度太快，我下意识用了屏障的个性来阻挡它的攻击。

屏障在脑无单单的一击下出现如蜘蛛网一般的裂缝。感觉到不妙的我马上从原地跳开。

“你到底有多少个个性啊…难道你和老师一样？”男子的语气带上了一些惊奇的意味。

喂喂，我的这个屏障可是连欧尔麦特都需要三击才能击碎啊。这个脑无竟然一击就把它打裂了。搞不好这怪物真的可以杀死现在受伤的欧尔麦特。

意识到这点的我马上从腰间的枪套里套出一把手枪，跳到空中，瞄准脑无的眼睛射击。

但脑无却像是感受不到痛觉，伤口也很快就恢复，依旧拼命地向我攻来。

我暗声咒骂后，再次侧身躲过它的拳头，并拿出了大腿旁的刀套里的匕首。

枪不行的话，试试匕首怎么样。

我用了速度的个性顺着它落地的拳头往上攀爬，骑上它的背后，一只手用匕首用力刺向它的脑袋，另一只手拿着枪对准它的太阳穴，并扣下扳机。

一系列的攻击都无效后，我快速把匕首拔出，往它的颈项狠狠割去。

但它的皮肉真的很厚。我用尽全力割下去的一刀，在脑无身上也只像是被美工刀割到一样。子弹也没办法直接打穿它，最多只能留下一个血窟窿，就算打穿了也会极快地被自愈。

知道这个想法行不通的我马上把匕首和手枪都收起，从它身上跳下来，在空中翻了个跟斗落地，以免它那双手直接把我捏成肉酱。

“脑无！解决一个学生而已你要花多久！”男子高声地说着。

应言，脑无的速度比刚刚加快了不少。我因为刚落地来不及躲开，它便顺利地抓住了我的左手臂。我被它抓着砸向地面后像被丢弃的玩偶一样丢到远处的水里。

“边里！”一直在和其他敌人周旋的相泽消太注意到我被击中后出声喊我。

“咳——”不得不说，真的有够痛啊。

一直躲在水里观望情况的绿谷出久、蛙吹梅雨和峰田实连忙接住了我。

而死柄木吊也立即给脑无下了攻击相泽消太的指令。相泽消太原本就消耗了过多的体力，再加上有伤在身，很快就被脑无抓着头骨，准备狠狠地撞击地面。

虽然有些意识不清，我依然勉强地触碰地面发动软化的个性，让相泽那一块地区变得软绵绵，希望至少能减轻伤害。

“哈……没想到这种个性还能派上用场。”我刚刚被脑无抓着砸向地面时没能使用这个个性保护自己是因为它的发动条件是接触地面超过五秒。

但是脑无的握力过于惊人，相泽的头部还是受了伤。

就在这时，一开始分散我们的黑雾出现在那名男子身边，“死柄木……”

死柄木？看来刚刚一直在说话的男子就是那个敌人和我说的把他们召集在一起的人啊。所以他就是他们的头目？

“黑雾，干掉13号了吗？”

“抱歉，没有。刚刚突然有两名学生冲过来抓住我，我也是勉强把几个敌人传送过去拖着他们才逃出来的。”两名学生，大概是爆豪胜己和切岛锐儿郎吧。果然我刚刚先带着他们到门口那里的选择是对的。

“我没有将全部学生打散 ，而且还让一名逃走了。”黑雾说话的声量越来越小声，显然是心虚。

黑雾的个性那么强大且稀有，却还是对死柄木吊的态度如此畏缩，看来死柄木吊的确是他们这次行动的头目。

“哈……？”死柄木再次用力地抓起自己的颈项。他这样的举动让我想起鹰冈明，那个让人不舒服的男人。

“黑雾……你…！如果你不是传送门的话，我早就把你粉身碎骨了！”

他猛然停下了自己不断抓着脖颈的双手，语气变得极为冷静，“同时和几十个职业英雄战斗果然还是没有胜算，游戏结束了。”

然后突然就像一个得不到糖果的孩子，泄气地说道，“啊啊——这次已经游戏结束了。回去吧。”

“对了…在回去之前，就稍微把所谓和平象征的矜持捏碎一些再回去吧。”死柄木吊以极快的速度冲到我们四人面前，往蛙吹梅雨的脸伸出手想要发动个性。

我在意识朦胧间马上下意识开启了屏障。虽然我不清楚我的屏障对他那种崩坏的个性有没有作用。

“嘁。”他看了我一眼，又转头看向相泽，“真是有够帅气的啊你们两个。”

远处的相泽消太头发竖起，那是他发动了个性的象征。看来他是趁被脑无抬高头的时机把死柄木吊的个性消除了。但是情况维持不久，脑无再次抬起相泽消太的头砸向地面。他视线移开的瞬间，死柄木吊的个性也恢复了，我的屏障开始崩坏。

旁边的绿谷出久瞬间意识到不妙，对着死柄木吊击出用力的一拳。

但是他的拳头并没有顺利打在死柄木吊身上，而是被冲过来的脑无接下了那一拳。而且，绿谷出久的攻击明明产生了那么大的风压，近距离感受的我知道那一拳基本赶上欧尔麦特了。但这对脑无一点作用都没有。

“这动作真棒啊。Smash…？难道你是欧尔麦特的追随者吗。那就先送你上路吧。”

随着死柄木吊的下令，脑无动了动眼珠子，抓住了绿谷出久的手臂，把他往自己的方向扯。

蛙吹梅雨立刻向绿谷出久伸出舌头，打算把他卷回来。此时的死柄木吊也对着蛙吹梅雨和峰田实伸出了手，我也从腰间掏出枪支对准死柄木吊的手臂准备扣下扳机。

就在这个情况僵持的瞬间，门口那里传来了门被用力打开的声响。

欧尔麦特缓缓从浓烟中走出来，一只手拿着自己的外套，脸上没有挂着像平常一样的笑容，而是让人感受到他的怒气。

“已经没事了——！”

“因为我来了。”

他的声音宏亮又低沉地说着那句标志性又能让人安心的话语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 茜开始苏了 我对不起你们哈哈哈哈哈


	6. 敌袭结束的时间

我趁所有人，包括我眼前的死柄木吊都把注意力放在欧尔麦特身上的时候，收回自己的枪，缓缓从旁边绕路移步到相泽消太面前。

“相泽老师，您还有意识吗？”我扶起相泽消太另一只没受伤的手，带着他到角落，将手覆盖在他的脸上发动治疗，希望至少能治愈一点他的伤势。

“啊…勉勉强强。”他睁开了自己一只眼睛看着我，“倒是你，没事吧？”

“勉勉强强吧。”我学着他刚刚回答我的话回复他，并努力对他扬起一个笑容。

我的这个治疗的个性主要还是对轻伤有效果，重伤需要的时间比较长。至少刚刚从被蛙吹梅雨他们接着到和死柄木吊僵持的那段时间已经足够我治疗自己到能活动的状态了。

“说起来。”相泽消太撇了我腰间的枪和匕首一眼。

我知道他大概是想念叨我不能无执照使用枪械和刀类武器之类的话，所以马上用另一只空着的手拿出我的武器使用许可证，抢答道，“我考过许可证。武器也有申请过。”

现代社会很多人的个性都必须依赖武器，所以就有了武器使用许可证考试。当然，如果不是职业英雄，就算有了许可证也只能在‘对方主动攻击而为了自保’这一项的前提下才能使用武器。武器的拥有数量和型号等也需要上报并通过申请。

“什么时候考到的？”

“初中二年级吧。”

相泽消太知道了我并不是违法使用武器后没有多说什么。只是淡淡地说了一句别误伤别人，就闭上眼睛接受我的治疗。

刚刚赶到的欧尔麦特在一瞬间完成了从门口冲到广场把十几个敌人打倒在地，把绿谷出久他们三人带到我们面前，还顺便揍了死柄木吊一拳。

确实是非常快的速度，虽然还是比不上杀老师的20马赫，更何况他现在不是全盛时期。

他走到我和相泽消太面前，目光扫过我们的伤势，“对不起，相泽君。”

“对不起，边里少女。”他用手揉了揉我的头，“还有，辛苦了。多亏有你们，你们快去避难吧。”说完他便回到广场中央和脑无对战起来。

脑无有多强我这个和它打斗过的人是知道的。现在的欧尔麦特要打赢它实在是有点困难。我必须呆在广场适时地支援他。

“你们三个先扶着相泽老师去门口吧，我留在这里观望情况。”相泽消太身上的伤势有点严重，我这个个性没办法完全治疗好他，他现在的情况已经不适合战斗了。

“不行，边里酱你也要和我们一起去！”

蛙吹梅雨不赞同我想留在广场的想法。相泽消太倒是因为刚刚已经劝说过我一次了，知道我没有那么容易就改变想法而沉默着。

“没事的，相信我吧。我不会再让自己受伤了。”

蛙吹梅雨有点迟疑，看了一眼没有反对的相泽消太，才同意我的决定，“呱……那你小心。”

“嗯。”我对离去的他们笑着挥手，开始仔细地观察欧尔麦特和脑无的动向，看有没有可以支援的好时机。

欧尔麦特抓着脑无的腰给了他一个后背摔。尘土飞扬，我一时看不清场上的局势。

从我这里能听见上方传来的大家的欢呼声和各种惊叹声。

直到烟雾散去，所有人都在那瞬间安静了下来了。

脑无的下半身虽然被欧尔麦特抓着，但是上半身却穿过黑雾的传送门，双手死死地掐着欧尔麦特的腰。鲜血渐渐染红了他的白衬衫，一看就知道欧尔麦特的情况很不妙。

更何况，我知道他那个位置有很严重的伤。

一时间场上的许多人都有了动作。绿谷出久冲向前想要帮助欧尔麦特，但却被黑雾挡去前方的道路。就在他快跌进黑雾里的时候，爆豪胜己冲了出来，给了黑雾一个爆破，并精准地抓住他的实体，狠狠地往地面砸。

一条冰道顺着地面将脑无的手脚冰冻起来。与此同时，四颗子弹击中脑无抓着欧尔麦特的手，并直接把它的手臂击断。我和轰焦冻互相抬头看了对方一眼，他似乎有点讶异我会使用枪械。

欧尔麦特趁这段时间快速跳到轰焦冻的旁边。

脑无被冰冻的脚碎裂后和刚刚被我击断的手一起再次长出，大家都有点惊讶，除了已经见识过那家伙的超再生的我。

“欧尔麦特，那怪物不仅可以吸收攻击，还可以复原伤口和超再生。我甚至用枪和匕首攻击过他的大脑、颈项和眼睛都没有用，他的皮肉太厚了。而且他的速度和力气基本可以媲美您。”

我属于知道欧尔麦特秘密的其中一员。正是因为如此，最直接感受过脑无强大的我知道现在的欧尔麦特要将它击败是一件很困难的事情。

死柄木吊下令让脑无去夺回黑雾。压制住黑雾的爆豪胜己根本还来不及做出反应，突然就发现自己坐在我们几个人的中间了。

这么说的话，能成功做出反应的只有一个人。

欧尔麦特站在远处，双手交叉做了一个防御的姿势。果然是他替爆豪胜己接下了脑无的那一击。

然后他冲向前和脑无来了一个直面斗殴，最后揍了脑无超过三百拳以上，并且以每一拳超过100%的力量让脑无吸收了超过自身极限的力量把它揍飞了。

这些学生们都在一瞬间认识到了顶级职业英雄的力量究竟有多么强大。

“怎么了？不是要通关吗？有那个本事的话尽管来试试！”欧尔麦特昂首挺胸地高喊着。

但我隐隐约约能看见他身上冒出了变身前会出现的蒸汽，他只是在对死柄木吊和黑雾虚张声势。他的时间快到了。他现在一步也动不了了吧。

但死柄木吊在犹豫片刻后，在黑雾的劝说下依旧和黑雾一起冲上前准备攻击欧尔麦特。

绿谷出久瞬间跳到黑雾面前，准备用力地给他一击时，死柄木吊的手通过传送伸到绿谷出久的脸前。我立刻扣下扳机，精准地击中了死柄木吊的手。

就在这时，另一个不属于我的枪声响起，好几个子弹射中了死柄木吊的手脚。我们同时看向大门，是饭田天哉带着救援回来了。职业英雄们迅速控制了现场，将剩余的敌人打败。

我松了一口气，然后就感到一阵头晕，直接往左边的空地倒。

而轰焦冻注意到了我的不适，拉着我的右手，阻止我继续往旁边跌。他扶住我后稍微皱了一下眉头，“真亏你伤成这样还能动啊。”

我低头看了一眼自己的伤口，左手臂基本骨折，右侧背后的伤口是因为被脑无砸向地面时有一颗尖石在地上，然后就这样直面刺进我的后背。但刚刚的活动太多，原本稍微治疗过的伤口又裂开了。白色的衬衫被染成血红。

头部也受了点伤，其他部位倒是因为战斗服有防护作用没有太大的问题。

“啊哈哈，抱歉。”我勉强干笑了几声后老老实实地低下头道歉。虽然我也不清楚自己为什么要和他道歉。

USJ事件终于结束，除了死柄木吊和黑雾以外，全部敌人都被捕获。

21名学生里两名重伤，少数几人轻伤。而教师方面，13号并无大碍，相泽消太则是除了手肘的伤势比较严重和头部晕眩加上在我治疗后已经转为轻伤的伤势以外没有其他问题。

我、绿谷出久、相泽消太，还有欧尔麦特躺在学校保健室里接受恢复女郎的治疗。

“这次毕竟是特殊情况，我就不说你们什么了。”恢复女郎拿了几颗补充能量的糖果给我们，走到我的床位前时还轻轻揉了揉我的头，“不过这次多亏你及时帮相泽君治疗，做得很好。”

我下意识伸手摸了摸刚刚被恢复女郎揉的地方，对她点点头道谢。

绿谷出久从病床上坐起，“没想到边里同学也知道欧尔麦特的秘密啊。”

“嗯，之前意外撞见他变回原样的瞬间。”

三下有节奏的敲门声打断了我们的谈话。来人是一名男子。他穿着米咖色的大衣外套，拿下自己头顶的帽子，有礼地打了个招呼。

“打扰了。”他先看了一眼恢复女郎，再看向病床上的欧尔麦特，“欧尔麦特，好久不见。”

随后他注意到了我，“啊，你是之前那个……好久不见。”

“好久不见，冢内警官。”我点点头。

向冢内直正确认除了我们四人以外，其他学生，还有13号都没有受重伤后，一直担心着大家情况的绿谷出久、相泽消太和欧尔麦特才彻底放下心。

我？我是觉得A班的同学不会有太大问题啦，大家都很强嘛。

“如果不是你们三名职业英雄挺身而出的话，学生们也不可能平安无事吧。”冢内直正笑道。

“不，警官先生。学生们也都努力挺身奋战了。如果不是这家伙…边里保护我的话，我现在应该在重症监护室了吧。”相泽消太反驳了冢内直正的话，并撇了我一眼。

虽然他明明是在夸我，但我总感觉他的眼神里有一丝责怪。可能是怪我不顾自己安危直面和脑无对战，还不听他的话乖乖去避难。

我假装茫然地移开视线。

“就像相泽君说的一样。这个班级非常强大，一定能成为强大的英雄，我是如此坚信着的。”欧尔麦特挂着笑容说道。我能从他的眼神看出他对我们的期望和信任。

成为强大的英雄吗……？

我看向窗外的夕阳，还有远处那轮逐渐崩塌的新月。

杀老师，我是否成功保护了大家呢。是否成为了您说的完美又强大的英雄呢。

*

在敌人联军袭击USJ之后的隔天，学校临时停课，不止是为了方便警察在学校调查，也是为了让我们好好平复心情。

但因为恢复女郎的个性是激活伤者自身的治愈力，从而快速治疗伤势。这是非常消耗体力的，导致我一回到家后就直接睡到隔天晚上了。额外放假的这天对我来说根本形同虚设。

我突然想起自己还有一个很重要的情报没有告诉冢内直正，所以发了一条信息给欧尔麦特，希望他能帮我转告给对方。

「边里茜：  
欧尔麦特，我还有一项很重要的情报没有告诉冢内警官。可以请您帮我转告他吗？」

大概过了五分钟，欧尔麦特回复了我。

「八木俊典：  
我们现在刚好和冢内君在学校开会讨论这件事情。校长先生说，如果可以，就请直接到学校的会议室来吧。」

「边里茜：  
我知道了，我现在去学校。」

我这时才发现看了报道而得知雄英被入侵的E班和知道我受伤的A班的大家已经在群里不停询问我的状况许久。

「边里茜：  
抱歉，因为个性治疗的副作用我一直睡到现在。我没有受太严重的伤，别担心。而且学校的校医已经把我治疗好了。」

大家看到我回复后陆陆续续发来了「你没事就好」「好好休息」之类的话语。

雄英和我家离得并不远，很快我便抵达了学校。根据欧尔麦特告诉我的信息，我敲了三下会议室的门，等到有人出声让我进去时我才转开了门把。

“晚上好。”我和这几位眼熟的老师打招呼。

“事不宜迟，你说的重要信息是什么？”冢内直正手里拿着一份文件和一支录音笔，站在一旁准备记录我接下来要说的信息。

“是。请允许我从介绍自己的个性开始，虽然老师们之前在E班已经知道了。我的个性名是完美无缺的模仿。顾名思义，只要我亲眼看过别人使用个性就能模仿出来。”

我摊开自己的手掌，切换展示着水、火、冰三种个性。

“那位死柄木看见我使用了多个个性的时候说了这么一句话，‘你到底有多少个个性啊，难道你和老师一样？’”

我话音刚落，欧尔麦特便激动地站起来，一脸不可置信地张大嘴巴。旁边的冢内直正和校长根津也都睁大了眼睛，认真地竖起耳朵听我接下来的后续。

“我认为他口中的老师应该才是真正的幕后黑手。而且能像我一样使用多种个性。”我看了欧尔麦特一眼，“不过看起来老师们和警官已经知道是谁了。我想提供的信息只有这一点而已，希望有帮助到你们。”

“……帮了大忙啊，边里少女。谢谢你。”欧尔麦特神色凝重，像是震惊，又像是愤怒。

“不客气。那我就先回去了。”我点点头，正准备离开会议室前又想起了什么，转过头看向他们。

“还有一件事情。超再生、自愈、媲美得上欧尔麦特的速度，不觉得和某个章鱼很像吗？”

午夜有点迟疑地开口，“你的意思是……又是那位科学家？”

我点头，“柳泽夸太郎前几个星期不是从医院逃走了吗？把他也列为嫌疑人之一比较好。脑无出自他手的可能性很大。”

冢内直正也觉得我说得有道理，“我知道了，谢谢你的情报。”

我微微向他们弯身，离开了会议室。

柳泽夸太郎研究出人体触手兵器这件事幕后有着政府的支援，所以即使他干了那么多非人道的事情，也没办法把他搞进监狱。现在他有着和敌人为共犯的嫌疑，总算能让他在监狱度过一生了。想到这里，我心情颇为愉悦地勾起嘴角。

走在回家的路上，手机的信息提示音划破这安静的夜晚。我将手机从口袋里拿出来，是赤羽业的信息。

「赤羽业：  
你真的没事？」

「边里茜：  
真的。都是一些不严重的伤，而且已经愈合了。」

「赤羽业：  
那就行。」

我开始在质疑现在和我聊天的是不是赤羽业了。他居然也会好好关心人？被调包了吗？

「赤羽业：  
不过你竟然让大boss逃走了。难道去了雄英变弱了吗？」

我看着他附上发的嘲讽脸贴图，忍着直接把手机捏爆的冲动。嗯，看来他还是那个赤羽业。刚刚还有点感动的我一定是有问题。

「边里茜：  
出来单挑。我让你感受感受我有没有变弱。」

「赤羽业：  
雄英和新的班级怎么样？能让你这种缺少集体荣誉感的人答应亲自教他们体术的话你应该是挺喜欢那些新同学的吧？」

他的话题内容也跳太远了吧。

虽然这样想着，我还是认真地回想起来到这里后发生的一切。超乎常理却又保护我们的老师、完全相信且认可我的作战方案的同学、并肩对战敌人的伙伴……

相处的时间确实很短，我也没有完全了解他们。但是——

「边里茜：  
嗯，我挺喜欢他们的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 武器使用许可证那段我乱掰的对不起！！  
> 毕竟不能让茜做违法的事情嘛
> 
> 没错，茜的个性是参考黑子的篮球里的黄濑凉太得来的2333，有点像劣质版的afo  
> 但是为了不要让我们的女主强得那么逆天，我给她的个性设定了很多弱点  
> 下一章会提的
> 
> 柳泽夸太郎是暗杀教室里面的天才科学家，过后应该还会有他的戏份  
> 虽然动漫里他好像直接穿过屏障蒸发了，但其实漫画里有说他没死
> 
> 茜和业是纯友谊！和爆豪也会是！  
> 友情线可好吃了


	7. 过往的时间

返校日当天，女生们来到班上后都围到我身边不停查看我身上的伤。再三确定我没事后，才终于松了一口气。

“呱。说起来，茜酱你的个性到底是什么？”

我没想到蛙吹梅雨突然会问我这个问题，小小地怔了一下。

旁边的丽日御茶子也像是被点醒，拼命地点头问我，“对啊，那时候看到你一下用屏障一下用冰，感觉你的个性不只是单纯的火和水呢。”

她们这么一说，几乎全班都看了过来。班上每个人都公布了自己的个性，只有我一直没有透露。火和水也是他们自己从课上推测的。

一直卖关子也不怎么好，思索片刻，我把自己的个性告诉了他们，“我的个性名是完美无缺的模仿。只要是我亲眼看过的个性都能模仿出来。”

我刚说完上鸣电气就震惊地叫喊，“这不就是作弊吗？！你的个性也太强了吧！”

“所以我们全部人的个性你都可以用吗？！”切岛锐儿郎的语气也带上了些许不可思议。

我摇头，“我半年才可以模仿一次别人的个性，同时模仿完会特别疲惫。”停顿了半晌才补充，“你们也不用觉得我的个性很强还是什么。你们花了十年以上练习的个性，我不可能模仿一下就能操控自如，还是需要练习的。而且个性并不是越多越好。”

不过我以前模仿过一个训练幼儿的老师的个性是可以让触碰到的人在24小时内使用自己个性时不会失控。因此我每次使用不擅长的个性前都会先用一下那个个性触碰自己。虽然还是比不上原主人自己使用得那么顺利，但是起码那些个性不会失控。

或许是我的话让他们内心平衡了一点，他们接着问我问题。

“所以你可以同时用很多个个性吗？”

我颔首，摊开自己的手掌，像昨天向老师们展示个性的时候一样切换好几个个性呈现给他们看。

“还是感觉你好强……”这是一脸苦闷的上鸣电气，“哪像我，个性使用过度就会大脑短路。”

“我个性的弱点还是蛮多的。比如，我没办法模仿相泽老师那种从眼睛发动的个性和异形系。”我想了想，再次补充道，“还有一种比较稀有的，我个人把它称为传承或者蓄积系，就是从前人那里通过摄取DNA或者其他方式传承下来的个性我也没办法模仿。不过这种个性非常少见，我也是通过杀…某人才知道的。”

好险，差点就要直接说杀老师了。我继续保持着脸上的笑容。

我有点疑惑的是，原本一边拿着笔记本在记录一边嘴里叨叨有词的绿谷在听完我后半段话后极其不自然地停顿了一下。不知道是不是我的错觉。

“而且我一天只能用十种个性，超过十种就会头晕。”

大家的好奇心得到解答后，女生们都回到座位坐下，开始谈论起USJ的事情。

班会前的钟声响起，相泽消太拉开了班级的门，往讲台走过去。

饭田天哉举高手，“老师，看来您平安无事呢！”

“嗯，老太婆已经帮我治疗好了。”相泽消太站在讲台前草草回复后换了一个话题，“我的事情怎么样都好，最重要的是战斗还没结束。”

所有人的表情都在一瞬间变得恐惧而警惕。原本以为是又有敌人入侵，但相泽消太却只是抬起眼宣布了一个让大家振奋的消息——雄英体育祭就快到了。

“超有校园感的活动来了！！！”

在情绪高昂之余，耳郎响香提出了质疑，“学校才刚被敌人入侵，现在举办体育祭难道不会有问题吗？”

相泽消太解释校方认为继续举办反而能证明雄英的危机管理机制坚如磐石，同时警备也会是往年的五倍。更何况，雄英的体育祭对我们这些英雄后备役可是一个大好机会，不会因为区区敌人就随意停办。

雄英体育祭——日本数一数二的赛事之一。过去有名为奥林匹克的运动盛会让全国上下为之沸腾。然而现在它的规模跟选手人数都缩减许多。在日本取代了奥运的就是我们的体育祭。

不止是人民，全国的英雄都会前来观赛，目的当然是为了招揽人才。如果在体育祭表现良好而被知名英雄看上，未来就是一片光明。

杀老师写给我的意见簿里面已经多次强调这个体育祭的重要性，并一直让我必须要拿出实力。

午休的时间，大家都在热烈地讨论着体育祭的事情。连丽日御茶子都一直气势汹汹地举着拳头重复着‘大家！我会加油的！’，让芦户三奈忍不住吐槽她的表情一点都不风和日丽。

走往食堂的路上，绿谷出久问了丽日御茶子想要成为职业英雄的理由。

“钱？因为想赚钱……才想当英雄？”绿谷出久惊讶地重复。

丽日御茶子有些不好意思地摸着自己的后脑勺，“说到底是这样没错啦…总觉得很抱歉呢！我动机不纯！像饭田同学的动机就很了不起…我觉得好难为情。”

饭田天哉之前提过是因为憧憬自己的哥哥英格尼姆而想要成为和他一样的英雄。

“为什么？这也是为了日后的生活而立下的伟大目标，有什么地方不好？”饭田比划着双手。

丽日御茶子犹豫了一下解释起是因为自己家很穷的关系，还有家里背后的事情。

最后她抓着裙角，眼神坚定地看着我们，“所以我绝对要成为英雄赚一大笔钱，减轻爸爸妈妈的负担让他们享清福。”

饭田天哉高举双手不停鼓掌，“Bravo！丽日同学！Bravo！”

绿谷出久话锋一转，看向我，“那么边里同学呢？”

“诶？我吗？”我指着自己，看到他们三人的拼命点头，记忆回到决定自己未来的十一月——

教师办公室的窗口开着，能看见窗外的枫叶缓缓从树上飘落。秋天的冷风扫过我的面颊，带着我的长发在空中摇荡。

我坐在杀老师面前，低下头看着自己的掌心，眼里尽是迷茫。

“杀老师，我不知道自己应该做什么。我似乎拥有暗杀的天赋，但又远远比不上渚。在这个班级大家都有一项特别突出的技能。但我好像没有。”

刚来到E班时我是自信且自满的，但是我狠狠地摔了一跤，也被杀老师好好地打磨过一次。在那之后我收起自己的傲气，融入这个班级，观察E班的每一位同学，才发现他们有多么亮眼。

在亲眼目睹鹰冈明毁掉那些解药后，我确实非常生气。我气自己没办法保护E班的大家，气自己如此弱小，气自己止不住发抖的指尖。

“茜同学知道哪两种人是最强大的吗？”

我疑惑地抬起头，杀老师接着说了下去。

“第一种就是茜同学刚刚说的有一项特别突出的技能的人，像渚同学那样。另一种就是每个领域都涉及的人。”

“每个领域……都涉及？”我喃喃地重复杀老师的话。

“没有一把最锋利的刀，那就去拥有无数把刀吧！”

杀老师的话让我稍微拨开了迷雾，但到头来我还是身在迷雾中。

他看出了我的犹豫和迷茫，想了想，对我说道，“茜同学对职业英雄有兴趣吗？”

“职业英雄？”

“是。你常常在懊悔自己没办法保护E班的大家和自己的母亲，懊悔自己的软弱吧？那就去成为英雄吧，成为一个完美又强大的英雄，成为一个有足够能力保护所有人的英雄。这样的话茜同学以后也能保护为师我了，扭哈哈哈哈~”

我失笑出声，“哪有暗杀目标让杀手保护他的啊。不过，好啊。以后我保护您，杀老师。”

“哦呀，这可真让人高兴。”

但是到最后我还是没有实现我的承诺。

我将思绪从回忆里抽出，看向等着我的答案的三人。

“我来到雄英并不是多伟大的理由，只是因为想成为一个强大又完美、有足够的能力保护自己珍惜的人的英雄，所以我现在站在这里。”

*

当天放学后，我们班级的门口被一大群学生堵得水泄不通。这对背着书包准备回家的我们无疑是阻碍，同时也浪费了我们的时间。

有些学生更是拿着手机在进行拍摄。被我提醒这属于违法拍摄后才不甘愿地收起手机。

爆豪胜己双手插兜，不管不顾地走向门口。他的语气出奇地温和，虽然好像只是在我看来，“当然是来侦察敌情啊，杂鱼。毕竟是一帮挺过了敌人敌袭的人，想在运动会前来探探底细吧。”

他站在门口前，目光扫过每个学生的脸，高高地扬起下巴，“就算这么做也没有任何意义。滚开，龙套们。”

啊，爆豪胜己扬起下巴挑衅的时候也好像赤羽业以前还没被杀老师打磨时烙狠话的样子。

“先拜托你不要一开口就把陌生同学叫成龙套！”饭田天哉激动地挥舞着手。

大家也一脸震惊地看着这位拼命给我们A班的同学树敌的爆豪胜己，内心只希望他可以少说点。

爆豪胜己原本的性格就是这样，嚣张跋扈。虽然对于我们来说早已是见怪不多怪，但是这种态度再加上他那副天生凶狠的表情，自然会让其他班级的人误会。

“传闻中的A班。本来想看看有什么人，没想到口气挺大的。”一个皮肤异常白皙，有着严重黑眼圈的紫发男生从人群后面挤到前面，“英雄科的学生都是像你这样的货色吗？”

他的话一说完，大家都拼命摇头否认。只有我在一旁捂着嘴忍笑。

“看到你这幅德行，还真是让人幻灭啊。”他挠了挠自己的头发，看向爆豪胜己，“在这所学校有很多是因为没考进英雄科才去念普通科跟其他学科的学生，你知道吗？而学校给了我们这样的学生一个特别的机会。校方会根据学生在体育祭上的表现重新考虑让他们编入英雄科。相反的，你们也有可能从英雄科里被踢出去。”

A班的学生们都绷紧了神经。

“侦察敌情？”他转动了自己的眼珠子，“至少我个人是来下战帖的。就算是你们英雄科的人，太过得意忘形的话可是会狠狠栽个大跟斗。”

一个银发的男生也出了声，“我是隔壁的B班的！听说你们跟敌人战斗过所以才想来打听一下情况！结果你们竟然拽得跟个二五八万似的！现在话说的太满小心正式比赛跌倒啊！”

爆豪胜己意外地没有炸毛，只是越过他们走出门外。切岛锐儿郎连忙喊住爆豪胜己，有些不满地说道，“喂喂！别走啊，爆豪！你害我们班的仇恨值被拉高了啊，现在怎么办？”

他停下脚步转过头，“那又怎么样。只要赢过他们就好了。”

哇哦，简洁又暴力。我喜欢这句话。我摸着下巴，颇为认同地点头。

爆豪胜己走出一小段路时，有些人开始窃窃私语——

“说到底他们只是一群天生赢在起跑线上的人。”  
“英雄科不就是靠个性进的吗。真不公平啊。”  
“如果我们也有一样的个性，现在站在这里的人就是他们了。”

爆豪胜己回过头，正想把那群人都骂一遍时，我站到了门口前。A班的大家或许以为我要说点什么来缓和气氛，但实际上，我让他们失望了。

我一反常态，毫不留情地开口，“所以怎样？反过来受惠的人被指指点点你们就满意了？不幸的人做什么都能被原谅吗？[1]机会确实不是全部人都有，但是你们耗费时间站在这里做这些无意义的事情，嫉妒我们的个性和才能，我想你们一辈子都没有机会。

世界上不公平的事情很多，这是理所当然的。但如果有时间自怨自艾的话，还不如高高兴兴地和这种不公平斗争。[2]”

这就是杀老师在E班教会我们的其中一个东西。杀老师从来没有说过要改变、或者是埋怨和否定E班的制度。即使第一次的期中考E班没有获得正确的考试范围而导致大多数人都考得不好，他甚至也没有生气，最多只是对自己沮丧。

不能在社会中找问题，不能否定社会，那样直白来说就是在浪费时间。杀老师曾说过这么一句话。同理，现在堵在我们班级门口抱怨、嗤笑而不选择直接去训练的这些学生们也是单纯地在浪费时间。

我抬起眸，“把我们从英雄科里踢出去？我倒是想知道，你们的能力可以把我们A班里的谁踢走。”

然后非常傲慢地扬起一个微笑，“嘛，和我们站在一个高度最后的结果也只是会被我们踢下去而已。现在，可以请你们离开了吗？”

切岛锐儿郎和饭田天哉在后面吐槽我今天的角色设定跑掉了的同时，刚刚在议论的学生都瞬间安静了下来，转头互相看了一眼后，慢慢离开了。

爆豪胜己看了我一眼，“哼。挺会说的嘛，白发女。”

我一只手放在嘴旁，冲他的背影喊道，“爆炸男，周末的体术训练记得来！”

“我知道啦！”他头也不回地离开了。

切岛锐儿郎握紧拳头，眼角泛泪，“即简洁又充满男子气概啊！还有边里说的话也是很帅气！”

大半部分人附和着点头。

他们还在议论时，轰焦冻拉开后门直径离开。我看见后追了上去，“轰同学，一起走吧，反正顺路。”

自从上次和轰焦冻一起回家，又经历了许多事情后我已经把他划分到我的朋友范围里了。虽然他或许不是这样想的。

他没有拒绝我，淡淡地点头。我们两个边走边聊天，准确来说是我在讲，他时不时点头应几句。

“之前和我对战训练的时候，为什么不用其他的个性？”轰焦冻终于主动开启一个话题，虽然我有点不知道怎么回答他。

“你不也没有用火的个性吗？”

我话刚说出口就后悔了，因为他的脸色以可见的速度阴沉了下去。我绝对是说错话了啊。

他看向我，犹豫了片刻，抬起自己的左手对我说，“你知道个性婚姻吗？”

“…嗯，我知道。”我回答他。

“我的老爸是万年No.2的安德瓦，一个空有战绩和财富的男人。他巧妙地拢络我母亲的亲戚，将我母亲的个性弄到手。”

轰焦冻的语气变得更加咬牙切齿，“他打算亲手把我培养成超越欧尔麦特的英雄，好借此满足他个人的欲望。真是令人作呕，我绝对不会成为那种人渣的工具。”

“我记忆中的母亲……一直在哭泣。”他的话语带上了浓浓的悲伤，把左手覆盖在他左眼的疤痕上，“‘你的左半边实在太丑陋了’，母亲一边说着一边把滚烫的热水浇到我身上。”

“所以在战斗的时候我绝对不会用那个男人的力量。我想证明就算没有臭老爸的个性……不，就算不使用我也能成为第一。

我要借此来彻底否定他。”

怪不得他的战斗服的左半身是冰冻的造型。怪不得他总是一副冷冰冰的样子。怪不得我从来没有见他笑过。

“轰同学，你觉得我的头发怎么样？好看吗？”我挽了一下自己的白色长发。

轰焦冻显然是没想到我会在听完那些话后把话题扯到那么远，愣了一会儿才微微点头。

“但我的头发是遗传我父亲的。那你觉得这是我的头发还是我父亲的头发呢？”

他似乎不是很理解为什么我会问这种问题，但还是回答我，“是你的头发。”

我笑了笑，握上他的左手，“所以这也是你的个性。不是安德瓦的。是轰焦冻自己的个性。”

我没有亲自体验过那种事情，自然是没办法理解他的心情，我也没办法装着理解。但是我能确定的就是火和冰都是轰焦冻自己的个性，不应该将它们分开。这就好像在说，‘因为我的头发是遗传我父亲的，所以这不是我的头发’。

他对上我的目光，随后再次把头往下低。我在他低下头的时候注意到他的脸色略阴沉，周围的低气压也向我铺卷而来。看起来他的心情并没有因为听到我这些话后好转。

我放开了握着轰焦冻的手，转而抱住了他。他的身体变得僵硬，愣愣地问道，“……怎么了？”

“我不知道要说些什么，所以给你一个拥抱。”

他沉默了将近一分钟，才象征性地拍了拍我的背以示回抱。

我松开手，对他露出了一个笑容。但他始终还是低着头让我有些纳闷，只好直接上手把他的头抬起让他看向天空。

“抬头吧，轰同学。你不应该一直看着自己的脚尖，你该看的是这片天空。不然你会因为注意力在脚边的小石头而忘记很多东西的，比如想当英雄的初心。”

他的眼神我见过。那是被仇恨和迷茫蒙蔽了双眼而迷失自我的眼神。

*

在多年以后，轰焦冻依旧不清楚为什么那个时候会把那些事情告诉边里茜。如果说在体育祭告诉绿谷出久是因为对方和欧尔麦特的关系，或者是因为被安德瓦搞得心情不好才把全部事情说出口。

那个时候却根本没有理由。明明之前每次被问及左眼的伤疤和不适用火的个性的原因时自己都只会给出“和你没有关系”这类的回答。

不过或许是因为那双湛蓝色的双瞳过于清澈透亮了吧。让他忍不住就想把所有事情都和对方倾述。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：出自《咒术回战》钉崎野蔷薇
> 
> [2]：出自《暗杀教室》潮田渚
> 
> 这一章的鸡汤过多2333
> 
> 其实应该可以看出杀老师对茜的影响很大  
> 我觉得E班的大家多少都是这样吧  
> 杀老师选择直接问茜要不要当英雄，而不是让她自己去思考要做什么的原因其实是性格不同啦  
> 像渚比较适合让他自己去寻找答案  
> 茜的话就比较适合直接告诉她答案然后让她自己决定要不要去当
> 
> 这章虽然是过往的时间，但其实茜还有很多故事没有交代  
> 我一开始没想要让茜的过往那么复杂的……  
> 原本她最多只是一个平平无奇因为E班，所以能力比现在A班的大家出众的少女  
> 结果最后被我搞得有点复杂了www


	8. 周末的时间

时间来到了之前约定好的周末。

我和A班同学们约的时间比E班同学早两个小时，为了先带着他们热身。

嗯？那为什么不用带着E班同学热身？

由于我们将近一年的时间里每天早上都在进行暗杀和训练，结果几乎全部人都已经养成了早上起床后不跑两圈就会浑身难受的奇怪病症，所以E班的同学会自己热身了才过来。嘛，如果是杀老师的话应该对这个现象很喜闻乐见。美名其曰：锻炼对身体健康好。

A班同学们都异常统一地在门口踌躇了半天才敢按下门铃。除了认为十分正常的八百万百和常常和我一起回家而且自己家也算非常富裕的轰焦冻。

至于原因的话，或许是因为我家是西欧式装潢的四层楼别墅外加一个地下室和庭院，所以从外头看可能有些壮观。

“？这叫有些壮观吗？”尾白猿夫对我的这番言论表达了充分的不解。

“丽日同学振作一点！！！”绿谷出久和饭田天哉扶住了快要震惊晕倒的丽日御茶子。

自从我告诉他们我家人都不在家后，他们也放开了手脚到处绕绕。上鸣电气更是一边用手肘轻撞着我的手臂，一边调侃我原来是富二代。

我也干脆地承认，“嗯，我是。”

“那么直爽地承认反而让人不爽啊！！”

但这对于我来说没有什么可隐瞒。我知道自己确实出生就得到了比常人更多的恩惠，我为此而心怀感恩着。但是有得必有失，神明祂是公平的。我出生便获得了祂的眷顾，往后祂也会从我这里拿走更多东西。所以我恳求神明，现在这样就够了，不要给我其他东西，所以也请不要从我这里拿走什么。

看着嬉笑着打闹的A班同学们，我很快便收敛起了自己不可言说的情绪，笑着答应了他们的参观邀请。

应大家的要求，我先带着他们到屋外的庭院看看。其实我们家的庭院也没有特别大，就是屋子前方的左边有一个玫瑰园，中间的亭子可以用来享受下午茶。后边的庭院右侧盖起了一座普通的室内私人泳池，左侧有一座专门培养花卉的温室，那是我妈妈的爱好。

顺带一提，由于从门口到屋子有一点距离，所以刚刚他们都是搭着电动滑板车过来的。

众人面无表情地听完我的描述，表示他们已经习惯了我这种说话方式，并拉着我去屋内看一楼。

“一楼就是普通的——好，我不说普通了，你们别握拳行不行——客厅、饭厅和厨房。”

由于实在没有什么能介绍，于是我带着他们搭电梯到了三楼。

“嗯？二楼不介绍吗？”切岛锐儿郎指了指电梯二楼的按键。

“二楼是我和我家人的房间、书房、衣帽间那些，四楼则是我父亲的开发工房，都没什么好说的。你们应该对三楼比较感兴趣。”

事实证明，我说对了。男生们几乎在被我带到VR游戏室的时候就走不动了。嗯…还是有几个例外的，比如一直表现得非常平淡的轰焦冻和觉得在浪费时间的爆豪胜己，他们两个应该还是对训练感兴趣。

三楼有一间偏大的活动室，就是几乎全空、有一面超大镜子的那种活动室，那是我以前练芭蕾的时候使用的房间，具体用处现在已经不练芭蕾的我还没想到。除此之外还有图书馆、私人电影院、卡拉OK包厢、为了有段时间非常沉迷天文的我哥哥而搭建的小型天文馆等。

上鸣电气酸酸地嗤笑我打扫很辛苦，我嘲笑他不知道有一种工作叫钟点工。

“而且我父亲就是后勤公司的，做一个打扫机器人还是绰绰有余。”

上鸣电气，KO。

其实按我家的经济情况应该是要有一群女仆和管家，但是我双亲都不太喜欢有外人参与到我们平常的生活，所以一直以来都是请的钟点工。

峰田实两眼放光地呆在VR游戏室不肯出来。说起来，这家伙如果不是因为是要来我家，而且知道会有不认识的女生们来的话，根本就不会参与这种训练吧。

不过不止是峰田实，大家看起来都很有兴趣的样子，我出声道，“下次再来的时候才玩吧。今天主要还是来训练的不是吗？体育祭快到了。”

我的提醒大概让他们想起了那位紫发同学的宣战和有可能被踢出英雄科的紧张感。大家都心服首肯，连峰田实都一脸沉痛地放下手里的VR眼镜跟着我来到了地下室。

地下室被划分为很多个部分，普通的训练场，也就是纯粹的空地、练习枪技和箭术等的靶场、健身房、模拟场景训练场，主要用途是练习回避能力和视力动态。那时和E班的大家介绍视力动态的训练方式后被仇富的杀老师嘲笑还不是一样看不清他的速度。

硬了，拳头硬了。

由于今天只是单纯的体术训练，于是我带他们到普通训练场的区域。这块训练场的大小差不多比一个篮球场再大一些，所以就算两班同学一起训练也不会太拥挤。

我指了指旁边的置物柜，“室内拖和随身物品可以放那里，也可以自行选择要不要上锁，上锁的话钥匙记得收好，不上锁的话就记好柜子的编号。”

八百万百在刚踏进训练场的时候就发现不对劲了，地板铺上了一层垫子，应该是为了防止受伤。但是重点不是这个，而是垫子的材质似乎和平常门市上看到的垫子不太一样。她转而敲了敲墙壁，发现墙壁也不是普通的水泥砖墙。

我看着一旁踩了踩垫子后又摸了摸墙壁的八百万百，觉得她有些可爱，勾起嘴角问道，“怎么了吗八百百？”

原本我是按八百万百入学第一天的要求称呼她为百，但是女生们不知道什么时候为她取了八百百这个更加可爱的昵称，于是我也在不知不觉间改了口。

“其实是有关垫子和墙壁的材质……”

“啊，这个啊。地下室的墙壁和地板，包括垫子都是耐高低温和耐损坏的材质制成的。所以就算使用个性大肆破坏也不会损坏哦。”

大家都随着我的视线看向了爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己咬牙切齿地扭过头，“不准看我……！”

*

带着他们一起做完热身后，距离和E班同学的约定时间还有一段时间——虽然说是一段时间，但其实也只是二十分钟左右。为了不让他们身体冷下来，我提出有没有人要和我来一个普通的一对一，不能使用个性，一击决定胜负。

首当其冲的有三个身影，其中两个是我意料之中的爆豪胜己和绿谷出久，另一个则是轰焦冻。

爆豪胜己就不必多说了，有这种对战的机会无论是和谁，他永远都是兴致最高昂的那个人。绿谷出久应该是想要记录我的体术究竟有多强，顺便看看现在的自己能做到什么地步。

轰焦冻的话就真的算是我的意料之外了，毕竟他似乎不是这种热血的性格。我看向脸色比平常暗了几分的轰焦冻，大胆揣测可能是因为体育祭临近，他的父亲又说了些什么让他不满的话，他才会急着想要和我对战来证明什么吧。也许是想证明自己不需要使用他父亲的力量也能赢、也许是其他我不知道的理由。

“三个轮流吧。”我稍微挑了挑眉，“还是说你们打算一起上？”

“轮流！！谁要和那两个家伙一起！”

“轮流！我想知道自己一个人能做到什么地步。”

“轮流。”

虽然想法不同，但是这三个人最后也算是达成了共识。

“那好啊。”手指骨的关节被我捏得咔咔响，“你们谁先？”

虽然我象征性地问了这么一句话，但我还是知道率先会冲上来的人一定是……

“当然是我先！”

爆豪胜己毫不掩讳地快速直冲到我面前，抬起右手打算直接揍我一拳。早有预料的我往右侧躲避他的攻击，趁他还刹不住力道而动作变得缓慢的时候抓上他的手臂，转过身将他的手臂架到我的肩膀上，给了他一个过肩摔。

“虽然你平时战斗似乎很多花样，但那是在你能借助个性打空中战并随意更换位置的前提下。现在没办法使用个性，所以你的攻击就变得单调起来，要预测也是非常简单的事情。先尝试把技巧提升起来吧。”

他侧过脸嘁声，自己从地上站了起来走到一旁。他看起来很不满，却又不得不同意我说的话。

下一个和我对战的是绿谷出久。

他低着头，捏着自己的下巴好像在思考些什么。然后像是做好了决定，握紧右拳冲到我面前。他出拳的下一秒我就意识到是假动作，他的拳头没有附上一点力量。

和我想的一样，绿谷出久假装出拳后快速地绕到我身后想要直接用手肘攻击我的后背。我转身接下他的肘击，用右拳攻击了他的肚子。

“绿谷同学总是习惯去追着某一个人的身影呢。不管是沿用那个人的招式，还是在那个招式的前提下去改动。本质上都是有着别人的影子。”

在他站起来后疑惑的眼神下我追加了解释，“就比如刚刚的攻击。你一开始的直冲并快速出右拳就是沿用爆炸男的攻击并自己加了后面的动作吧。”

我无视了爆豪胜己在一旁‘不要叫我爆炸男’的叫喊，继续说道，“嗯…虽然不是不好，但是仅仅去模仿并学习是不够的，还是要打破固定模式。”

绿谷出久眼睛亮亮地看着我，用力地点了点头，一副受教了的表情。

最后是轰焦冻。

他并没有思考很久。和爆豪胜己、绿谷出久一样直面冲上来后，他抬起右腿往我的肩膀处踢，但是被我的左臂挡了下来。试探无果的他转而握紧左拳，准备攻击我的肚子，但是拳头还没来得及落下，我便已经抓起他右腿的脚踝将他摔倒在地。

“轰同学的话，比起爆炸男和绿谷同学，体术更为生涩呢，应该是因为个性是远程攻击型的关系。一上来就使用自己不擅长的踢击不太好哦。”

我向跌坐在地的轰焦冻伸出手，他盯着我的手好一会儿后才淡淡地应了一声我知道了，并握上我的手，借着我的力站了起来。

轰焦冻的手很宽厚，也很温暖。他把手抽出的时候我甚至能感受到他食指和虎口上有着因为写字而留下的薄茧，刮得我手心有些瘙痒。

时机卡得刚刚好，我们的对战一结束，我的手机便传来了通话铃声。我稍微转了转自己的手腕，拿起放在一旁的手机，来电者显示是潮田渚。

我弯起唇角，看向还没从我在十分钟内一人打赢三人、而且关键大概有一半以上的时间都在说话的震惊回过神的大家，摇了摇手里的手机，“你们的老师们来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们的茜  
> 对爆豪：直言不讳  
> 对绿谷：给建议  
> 对轰：伸手扶他起来  
> 老双标了哈哈哈哈


End file.
